Survival of the Lamest
by ShadowMajin
Summary: OSH is making a field trip to the 439 mountain area.  Will the students survive or will the Sons kill them in the process?
1. Longest Day of my Life

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ

* * *

It had been a long day.

A very, very long day.

For the lowly school representative today had been the longest day of his life.

I can't stress that enough.

His mission had been a simple one. He just had to obtain permission for his school's students to use a large amount of land for camping.

But not just any small portion of land would due. It had to be an area so large that the students stood no chance of escaping back to the city for the camp that he needed this land for was a survival camp.

He had even gotten up at four in the morning to get ready for the three and a half hour flight out to the ideal camping grounds.

His plan to get this permission, however, had hit a snag.

The property that he considered perfect for the school's use just so happen to be owned by a xenophobic owner.

He had tried several ways to entice the owner but she never budged an inch. She had some crazy thought that a camp on her property would disrupt her "baby's studies" or something like that.

Not that he blamed her though. Having a group of self-absorbed teenagers camping in his backyard was not his idea of a great time. In fact, he pitied the poor souls who had to deal with such creatures (coughcoughteacherscough).

And now, with his latest attempt at success thwarted, he finally decided to bring out the big guns.

"How much can we pay you?"

That did it. The owner practically had dollar signs in her eyes. Now came the hard part: finding the right price that would sell her soul…err…I mean gain her permission.

"How much would you consider taking care of our students?" the representative asked.

"Ten thousand."

The rep. couldn't believe his ears. This woman was willing to take a bunch of obnoxious brats for only ten thousand zenny! This was too easy. There just had to be a catch. "For the whole group?"

"Per student."

There was the catch. "Um, let me call my superiors to discuss this offer."

After a brief call, and some very happy school officials who were quoted as saying "Pay the woman! We're getting off lucky! Any other sane person would at least ask for five times that amount!"

"It seems we have a deal Mrs.?

"Son. Chichi Son."


	2. Remember:  THE FRYING PAN!

"So let me get this straight. You're having a bunch of city kids coming out here to have a survival camp? Have you lost your mind?" a baffled Gohan exclaimed.

For some reason or another, Gohan's mother, Chichi, had out of the blue, decided to allow a group of high school students have some weird camp, on Son property, for three weeks. Three long and painful weeks. And he thought his mother wanted to keep him away from bad influences!

Clearly, Chichi thought otherwise. "Yes dear, we are having some guests coming over for a while. Apparently, the school wanted to give their students some experience out in the world. And we, as the Son family, must do our duty to help these young adults prosper and grow into responsible men and women for the future!"

Stars began shining around the Son matriarch as if this far-fetched ideal could somehow uplift hope for the future generations of the world.

"Okay. So, what exactly are 'we' supposed to do?"

"We are going to teach these simple teenagers how to survive out in the wilderness. You never know when someone will get lost out in the woods and starve to death because they don't know how to take care of themselves."

The sounds of chopping filling the air as knife met cutting board. Even though it was mid-afternoon at the house by Mount Pazou, the mother of not one, but two demi-saiyans, was already preparing dinner. It was a common fact that Saiyan stomachs were like bottomless pits, even if the rest of the world's population was still in denial of extraterrestrial life. Aw, some people will never learn…

After carefully analyzing the situation Gohan said "So, by 'we', you mean me."

Without even turning around came Chichi's answer, "Of course."

"But wasn't it _your_ idea to keep people away from Goten and me? Something about being too pure for the outside world to know about us?"

Almost immediately, Chichi's mood turned a complete 180. Brandishing the weapon that struck fear into the hearts of all Saiyans, she launched her attack.

"SON GOHAN! YOU ARE GOING TO TEACH THESE KIDS HOW TO SURVIVE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

This outburst left the universe's greatest fighter crouched on the ground, cringing from any sudden movement from the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom.

Despite being overwhelmed with fear, Gohan managed to squeak out his response, "Y-y-yes m-mother."

Smiling in triumph, "Good," was all Chichi said and continued with her preparations.

Still not willing to give up the good fight (coughcoughwhatfightcough wheezing), Gohan persevered, "But I thought you didn't want Goten or I around other people?"

The sound of vegetables being chopped stopped. An ominous silence seemed to fill the house. Gohan could have sworn the temperature dropped a good ten degrees. Slowly, the woman formerly known as Chichi turned her head with the king…umm…queen of all death glares etched upon her face.

"And why would I not want my children around other people?" a low and death-laced voice spoke.

All that poor little Gohan could muster to even respond was "Umm…"

"Is it so hard that I want to have kids the same age as my oldest within a five mile radius of the house, so he could possibly make some friends with people that are NOT twice OR half HIS OWN AGE! Can't you see that I want what is best for my own son? No, it couldn't be! MY SON HAS BECOME A DELINQUENT! Oh woe is me to have a delinquent for a son. Where did I go wrong!"

Damn. Damn, damn, damn! Not only did Gohan have to face his mother's wrath, she had to guilt trip him too while she was at it. He didn't stand a chance against an attack like that!

In an attempt to pacify the creature known as Chichi, Gohan pleaded, "Mooooom, please don't act like that. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If it makes you feel better I'll do the camp thi—"

"Great! It's settled then!" exclaimed an excited Chichi who promptly returned to fixing her boy's dinner.

Silence passed.

"So, Mom, what exactly am I supposed to do with the guests?" questioned a curious Gohan.

"Just show them how to make traps and shelters and stuff. You're the expert on survival around here, so show them how to survive," was the response.

More silence passed.

"Couldn't I just dump them in the middle of nowhere and let them figure it out? That _is_ how I learned."

"SON GOHAN! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"

Even more silence past.

"Are you—"

A simple glare was all that was needed to stop Gohan's inquire. And with everything on the matter settled, peace was allowed to reign in the Son household until…

"Hiiii Mom! Hiii Nii-chan! Look what I caught today!"

With a peace-shattering slam of the door, in came the youngest of the Son clan. Although innocent and naïve as his late father, Son Goten still had not grown half the brain of Goku, even though that wasn't much to begin with in the first place, to not incur the wrath of Chichi. Holding high above his head for the entire world to see, the young Goten carried a very large lizard that was fighting for its stolen freedom with all of its might.

As if on cue, Chichi's wrath enters stage right.

"SON GOTEN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! NO **/CLANG/ **BRINGING IN** /CLANG/ **WILD ANIMALS** /CLANG/ **INTO THE HOUSE!" **/CLANG/ /****CLANG/ ****/CLANG/ **!

Gohan sighed. It seemed like Goten had still not learned his lesson about bringing animals home. Gohan could still remember his punishment when he brought Icarus home. His shudder went unnoticed due to the cries of his younger brother for mercy from the pan-wheedling maniac he called mother.

**/CLANG/ **!


	3. Meet Satan

It was just another day. Another school day as a matter of fact.

What did this mean to the city's most beloved crime fighter, Videl Satan?

It was gonna be a boring day at school when she could be doing something more important.

What was more important than school, she had no idea. But whatever it was, it had to be better than this borefest.

As Videl stared at the teacher, who was desperately trying to cram who knows what into the minds of the people he called his students, she turned her attention elsewhere.

Her attention first landed on her ditzy friend to the left, Erasa. Erasa was pretty much Videl's only friend in the entire school. They had been friends since, well she couldn't remember when they first became friends, but it had to be a long time ago.

However, if there was one thing that could describe Erasa, it was short-attention span. Rarely did the blond ever pay attention to something she found unimportant. What was important to this girl you may ask? Boys and gossip. Anything beyond that and it was like talking to a five year old about geometry; it was frustrating and pointless.

To Videl's right sat the self-proclaimed lady's man of Orange Star High. Whatever word that could describe Sharpner, Videl didn't know and wasn't hard pressed to find out. He was arrogant, self-centered, and, well, there was a lot more on that list that it would take an entire school year to say them and even then you wouldn't get the impression of repeating yourself.

Yet, out of the entire school, these two blondes were the only people that could come within five feet of Videl and not be beaten into a bloody pulp. Correction, make that ten feet for Sharpner.

Fortunately for the students' sanity and maybe the teacher's too—/sigh/ you almost had to pity the poor souls of the people known as teachers—the teacher put an end to his lesson.

Unfortunately, the teacher just had to pull out his last card at keeping the students attention (wheezewheezeneverhaditwheeze).

"Alright class, as you're all very aware of, Orange Star's 'Real Life Experience' program will be starting soon." Cheers roared throughout the classroom. "However, due to last year's catastrophe at the beach, we will not be making a trip there anytime soon."

The cheering came to an abrupt halt.

"Instead, the other teachers and myself have decided to split up the classes into three different groups this year because 1) it will be easier to control smaller groups of you people than one large one, and 2) not everybody has the same interest as everybody else."

This announcement seemed to confuse the students, not that it was hard to do mind you. As far as they could remember the school took the student body as a whole rather than in smaller groups. What were these devious people planning?

"Starting tomorrow morning, there will be sign-up sheets for the three different destinations you can choose from. It will be on a first come, first serve basis."

One student raised their hand. "Yes Miss Ono?"

"What choices do we have?" asked the young brunette.

"Just one moment," replied the teacher. Shuffling through his information sheets, he finally came up to the desired…um…give me a sec…info.

"Ah, here it is. You will have a choice between a stay at the illustrious Capsule Corporation," many gasps filled the room, "a stay at the house of the Great Hercule Satan," even more gasps were heard except from an annoyed Videl, "and finally, a stay at a survival camp in the 439 mountain area." This last choice didn't receive the same recognition as the first two, for obvious reasons.

BBBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

Without a second thought, not that they had second thoughts, all the students rushed out of the classroom, finally able to leave the prison…err…school that they were unwillingly force to reside in.

As Videl left the classroom, thoughts of the field trip choices bounced around in her head. 'There is no way in HFIL that I'm gonna spend my time home. What's the point if all I do is listen to my dad's speeches about how great and powerful he is? I get enough of that without him needing a valid excuse to rant. Capsule Corp. sounds promising, but almost everyone who is interested in it or find it more interesting then my dad will surely sign up for it. If I remotely want to stand a chance of going to the place of my choice it will have to be the—'

"Hey Videl," came a high pitched squeal, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, hey Erasa," came Videl's reply.

"So, what are you gonna do about the trips coming up," asked Erasa.

"Well, I was thinking about—"

"How much she wants to visit the great house of Mr. Satan," interrupted the ever annoying Sharpner.

Upon hearing Sharpner's intrusion, the trademark scowl of Videl Satan kicked in.

"What's the point of going to Mr. Satan's house when I already live there?" stated the irritated girl.

"Like I said, she wants to go see the amazing headquarters of Capsule Corp. and meet the great Bulma Briefs."

"Oh wow, Sharpner actually used a big word," said Videl sarcastically, sending Erasa into a fit of giggles. "Why don't you actually use that useless thing you call a brain? What are the chances the three of us will actually go to C.C.? Practically everybody is going to want to go there if not to see my dad."

Erasa stared in amazement at her long time friend. "Wait. You actually want to go to the survival camp?"

Stopping at their lockers, the trio started taking out books that they were going to need for homework (with schools today, that's, what, three hundred pounds?) they had to do for that night. "Stop and think about it. At least if we sign up for the camp, we at least know we're going there on our own free will and not because there wasn't enough space on the other places to force us to go," explained Videl.

"I guess that makes sense," said Erasa.

"So that settles it. The three of us are going out to the mountains," said Sharpner.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am," replied Videl.

"Well, if you're going, then I'm going," a cheerful Erasa responded.

"Well, if you two babes are going, then I need to come to protect you." (Five bucks goes to whoever can guess who said that)

"If I remember right, Videl's the one who will do the protecting."

"Hey, that was pure luck that Videl won that fight."

"Oh really," came a low growl.

Needless to say, only Videl and Erasa walked out of OSH together. It was another twenty minutes before Sharpner ever left the building, covered in leftover lunch that was…uhh, I don't even know what to call the slop they call school lunches, but whatever it is, Sharpner was covered in it, with a slight smell of stale fruit lingering on him. Yep, it was just another boring day at OSH.


	4. Bright Shiny Lights of the Son Kind

Thanks for all the reviews guys...and girls...and whoever else I missed. I really appreciate it.

I now owe $5 to The Flying Frog and X-Danni-G-X. Knowing my luck, I'll be in debt by the time I'm finished with this fic.

Keep reading and reviewing and maybe I'll come out of this without robbing a bank or two. I'm not exactly the richest guy out there.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the announcement.

And at the present moment the young Videl Satan was looking out the window of the air jet that was taking her and about twenty other students to the 439 mountain area.

Even though this was not really her top choice, even she had to admit that there was some excitement in the air.

"Hey Videl! Take a look at these babies!" shouted Sharpner as he showcased his muscles.

Okay, maybe not.

At first everything had gone smoothly, or as smoothly as it gets with school transportation. They had to wait a full ten minutes for the air jet to arrive at school, as usual (has anyone notice how the only time a school bus is ever on time is for the football team?), another ten loading it, and finally another ten just to leave the school.

And now they were late on their way to their camping area.

'I just hope that whoever is actually running this camp is pretty laid back' thought Videl.

The first hour of the trip had gone nicely enough. Nobody was causing any problems and the students managed to entertain themselves.

It was now the second hour and everybody was bored, including the teacher—can't forget about the teacher now can we? And if there was one thing that spelled trouble, it was a group of bored teenagers with no place to go except across a two foot walkway. An incredibly short two foot walkway.

'And if Sharpner doesn't get his annoying self away from me, then there will be one less student on this flight.'

Luckily for Sharpner's well-being, one of his buddies, who signed up for this trip just because Sharpner had, managed to draw Sharpner's attention.

"Thank Kami," sighed a thoroughly bored Videl.

Next to her was Erasa, who had somehow managed to fall asleep on this flight. How ever she did it, Videl was envious of it. If only she could fall asleep and ignore the other bakas around her.

* * *

"NNNNIII-CCCHHHAAANNNNN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" screamed an extremely hungry Goten.

Of course that wasn't the only thing he was doing. Unfortunately for Gohan, Goten had gotten it stuck somewhere in that underused brain of his that jumping up and down on someone's stomach was an excellent way to wake people up.

"Goten stop. It's too early to get up."

"But Nii-chan, you know that mom won't serve breakfast until everyone is at the table. So get up! I WANT MY BREAKFAST!"

"GOTEN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SCREAM IN THE HOUSE?" SCREAMED…oh sorry…screamed an enraged Chichi.

Goten immediately clamped his hand on his mouth, silencing himself.

However, that didn't stop him from continually jumping on top of Gohan.

"Okay squirt. Stop. I'm up. I'm up," surrendered Gohan.

"Yay!" cheered Goten as he scampered out of the bedroom.

Grumpily, Gohan crawled out of bed, trudged over to his closet and dressed himself in a gi.

Just as he exited his bedroom the scent of breakfast waft its way up his sensitive nose.

That woke him up. It took less than a second for Gohan to be at the table, just as Chichi was placing the last plate of pancakes on the table.

"Alright boys, dig in."

Within moments, the two demi-saiyans savagely attacked the helpless food. /Sigh/ that poor food never stood a chance. When several minutes passed there wasn't a single crumb that survived the feeding frenzy.

"Thanks Mom. That was great," complimented a very satisfied Gohan.

"BEEELLLCH!" agreed Goten.

**/CLANG/**

"Goten! How many times do I have to tell you, don't belch on purpose!" lectured Chichi.

"Aw mom," said Gohan, "You know what they say, 'it's not bad manners, it's just good food.'"

**/CLANG/CLANG/**

"That's for making excuses for him. You should know better. Now run along and get ready for our guests. They should be here soon."

As Chichi began the enormous task of washing the dishes, Gohan and Goten left for places unknown, even to me, nursing their aching heads. What they wouldn't give for some Tylenol right now.

* * *

Finally! After what seemed like an eternity and a half—maybe two, she wasn't paying attention—the air jet was preparing itself for landing. Videl sat at the edge of her seat, just waiting for the craft to land and the door to open so she could escape all of the bakas she was forced to tolerate for the whole flight.

When the sudden jerk of the aircraft stopped and the door hatch opened, Videl bolted for freedom. However, one thing prevented her from getting too far.

It was so damn bright outside.

She had barely gotten a few feet from the door when the sudden brightness of the outside world hit her full force. Kinda like stepping outside of a movie theatre after watching a movie.

When Videl's eyes adjusted to the light, she finally got to take in her surroundings.

She was standing in the middle of a meadow, the grass reaching out in every direction. The smooth plain of grass came to a halt when it met the line of trees that marked the boundary of the forest. Mountains stood at the horizon as if they held up the sky with all of their might. In the other direction, a small stream flowed by peacefully. Along the bank of this stream sat a small, igloo-shaped house. Smoke was rising from the chimney, completing the scenery.

Then the rest of the students came rushing out.

Whatever peaceful moment the daughter of Satan was having was shattered as the rambunctious teens began taking in their surroundings.

"Where the heck are we?"

"What are those strange brown and green things sticking out of the ground?"

"Where's the nearest mall?"

"Dude, why is this grass so squishy?"

"Dude...that's not grass."

And other such questions immediately came flying out of the self-absorbed teens.

"Attention class!" shouted the ever present chaperon/teacher person. "As I hope you are aware of, this is the site of your survival camp. Being as that I have no need or desire to be present with you…uh…fine students, I will leave you to your counselors. See you in three weeks!"

And with that the teacher jumped into the air jet and took off for Satan City, leaving the now bewildered students staring at where their transport used to be.

"Well," muttered Videl, "might as well let the camp people know we're here."

She then proceeded to walk up to the little, peaceful cottage and knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

After waiting a bit, Videl once again knocked on the door.

Once again, nothing happened.

Now, about this time Videl was losing her patience with this whole trip. First of all, she had to fly Kami knows how many miles to get here with an ever annoying group of people that were getting more and more on her nerves. Second, not only was she still with the demons that continue to gnaw on her nerves, but the only way back home just took off without the students. And lastly, the people who were supposed to take care of her and the other demons weren't even home! What a day this was becoming.

Just when she felt like busting the door down, or beating one of the "expendable" students who were now just milling around, staring at anything that caught their attention, Erasa approached her.

"So what's up Vi? Anybody home?"

Videl sighed, her frustration dying a slow death. "No, apparently whoever was supposed to watch us isn't home right now."

"Bummer. So what are we supposed to do now?"

Videl looked at her blonde friend in surprise. Right about now, Erasa would normally be running around like a chicken with its head cut off, not be in a very calm and collect persona. Before she could comment on it, they were intruded upon.

"Hey ladies. What are two hot babes doing here rather than watching me in all of my glory?" (Twenty bucks goes to one who can guess who this is)

"Now what glory could you be talking about Sharpner?" said Videl dryly.

"Now don't be like that babe," the guy with a death wish said as he hung both of his arms around Videl and Erasa's shoulders. "You know you can't resist my charm."

Videl's eye twitched.

All of a sudden, Sharpner felt a large amount of pain in his stomach area. The next thing he knew, he was a good twenty feet away from where he last remembered himself being with a black eye just starting to form.

Erasa let out a long overdue sigh. When would Sharpner learn that Videl had no interest in him whatsoever? For the sake of this fanfic and others like it, he will never learn that lesson anytime soon.

Feeling somewhat better from that release of…whatever it was she was releasing…Videl felt like she might as well knock again. What could it hurt, right?

After a few seconds the doorknob began to rattle and turned.

The door swung open to reveal…

…a very bright light.

'Damn. What is it with me being half blinded today' thought Videl.

And in this bright light stood a somewhat mysterious figure.

"Hi!"


	5. The Camp Thingy!

Sorry about the wait. I had other business to attend to. Unfortunately, it might be like this for a while, so I'll try to update whenever I get the chance.

For all of the people who send in reviews, I thank you. You at least let me know that my efforts aren't in vain...ish.

* * *

What was this?

Videl shook her and looked again at the figure before her.

This was their camp instructor?

Before her stood a small boy who couldn't be older than seven. The boy wore a dull orange gi with a long sleeved blue shirt and sash. However, if his gi was dull looking, his face was very bright. Bright enough to almost blind the poor Satan girl.

'So that was what nearly blinded me.'

The cheery look upon the boy's face soon became very contagious. Videl couldn't help but exchange her look of utter confusion for a smile herself. Heck, that look could have made black look cheerful. Kami only knows how hard Erasa tried to do that freshman year.

Somehow the blonde had gotten it stuck firmly in her head that black was supposed to be a happy color, just like pink and yellow. For most of the school year, the idealistic blonde campaigned with this ideal, but unfortunately, or fortunately, it didn't catch on with the rest of the school populous. But that's another story for another time.

The other thing to catch Videl's attention was that the boy had very spiky hair that pointed in many random directions. If Videl didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she had seen someone with similar hair.

"Who are you people?" asked the chirpy little boy.

"Uh…" replied the very bright girl.

"Are you here for the camp thingy that mom told me about?"

There was something familiar. The camp thingy! "Um, yeah that's us," was the intelligent response.

"Oh! Wait here for a second while I get Nii-chan," the happy boy said.

Without waiting for a response, the little guy ran into the house in search for the mysterious "Nii-chan."

"Well," Videl said under her breath, "at least we might have a proper instructor."

A couple minutes later the young boy came bouncing out of the house, even more happy (is that even possible?) than before.

Following him at a much slower pace was a very tall man, or at least Videl thought he was a man. He too was wearing a gi, but his was dark blue with a red sash and wristbands without the undershirt, his chest showing for the entire world to see.

This sight immediately caught all of the girls' attention. It wasn't very often that these ladies saw someone their age with well defined muscles. Some girls began to drool.

However, if his little brother's hair was wild, his was somewhat more tamed. His spiky hair pointed straight into the air, with one lock hanging in front of his face.

Gohan stared at the small crowd before him. While many of the females were staring at him with appraising looks, the guys had a look of disdain. Why, he had no idea, but whatever.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Son Gohan. I will be your survival camp instructor for the next three weeks," Gohan greeted.

The students just stared at him, not saying a word.

'Talk about a tough crowd,' thought Gohan.

"Um, how is everybody?"

Some murmurs of "Fine" and "Good" were said but the group remained relatively quiet.

'Okay, fine. If they want to be anti-social, let them.'

"Alright then. Lunch won't be ready for another," here Gohan broke off to look at the sun's position, "three hours. For the time being, I want you people to go explore the surrounding area. The forest, the mountains, whatever. Just be back here by noon or you won't have lunch." At this, Goten got an almost sick face. He couldn't even fathom missing a meal. The teens just let that part process in the things they called brains, just like they do for everything else.

"So then everyone understands? Meet back here by noon or no food. Later," and with that, the demi-saiyan began to walk off with his little brother to try and squeeze some training in before lunch.

However, before he could get far, a girl with twin pigtails (my right arm goes to anyone who can guess who this is) managed to regain her composure. "What do you mean just go and explore?"

'Oh now they want to start talking.'

"Exactly want I said, go explore."

"What if we get lost or get hurt out there? We could get killed out here!"

"I trust that you people will figure out how to avoid such situations. Remember, back by noon!" Before anyone could say anything else or so much as breathe, the two Saiyans ran off into the forest.

* * *

Videl was livid.

Not only did the camp instructor just leave them with absolutely nothing to do, but now she was in the middle of nowhere with the two blond bakas "exploring" the countryside. If this wasn't being irresponsible, then she didn't know what was!

"Videl! Quit going so fast! I can barely keep up!" yelled a very tired Erasa.

"Yeah, Videl! Hold your horses!" agreed Sharpner.

Videl whirled around, her infamous Satan scowl on her face. The two blonds immediately shut up...well, almost.

"What is wrong with you?" asked the every idiotic Sharpner.

"What's wrong?" asked a very deadly voice. "I'll tell you what's wrong! First of all, here we are in the middle of nowhere without a way back home! Secondly, our "teacher" just blew us off to do Kami knows what, expecting us to explore the area to keep us occupied until lunch! I mean, this guy has had how long to prepare for this camp?" However, Videl's rant was cut off short.

"Is that all?" asked the ever bubbly Erasa. "Videl, you have to lighten up a little."

Videl's face darkened. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in a very low voice.

"I mean that there might be a point to all of this, ya know?"

Videl stared at her friend for the second time today. What was going on here? Was Erasa growing a brain or something? Since when did she learn how to do that?

"I mean, such a cutie like that has to have some kind of plan, right?"

Now it made sense. Erasa was just sticking up for her newest target…err, fantasy…uhh, boy interest? Yeah, that's it! Boy interest! This was the Erasa she knew.

On the sideline stood the ever loveable Sharpner (). He had been observing, or doing something that looked like observing, the whole…umm, teenage interaction. Unbeknownst to him, something that was a terror to all macho men like himself was heading right for him. As the cool dude (what the hell am I doing? Complimenting Sharpner without ridiculing him? I must be high or something) watched the exchange, he felt a light weight touch his shoulder. Turning his head, his face took on a face of fear and panic.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Chichi was working on the ever daunting challenge of washing the dishes. She had seen her oldest talk to their new arrivals and then leave with her other son. Moments passed before the students began to wander aimlessly in random directions with a sense of purpose that only teenagers could do.

She sighed. She hoped that Gohan knew what he was doing. She wouldn't want to get sued or anything. That was Vegeta's job, not Gohan's.

Oh well. Chichi had more important things to worry about. Like how the hell she was going to feed an extra thirty some odd kids with hers. But like any housewife worth her salt, Chichi would meet the challenge head on!

But right now, she had dishes to worry about.

* * *

Videl was hysterical.

Right before her stood Erasa, holding in her arms a terrified Sharpner who was clinging onto the small girl's neck like a scared three year old holds onto a teddy bear.

If only she had her camera.

"Sharpner," Videl gasped between her laughter, "I had…no idea…that…you were…afraid of…SPIDERS!"

At the mention of the forbidden word, Sharpner launched into another fit of screams that almost render Erasa deaf, thus sending Videl into her own fit of laughter till her face turned blue.

Finally, when Erasa got tired of holding the terrified teen, she pried Sharpner's amazingly tight grip from her neck and unceremoniously dumped him on the ground. How was she able to pry him off? With Magic!

Finally, when Videl and Sharpner manage to compose themselves, Erasa asked "What time is it?"

"I think we should start heading back. Wouldn't want to miss lunch now would we?"

"Do you think they'd actually starve us? They are supposed to watch over us. Feed us, give us a place to sleep, you know, like a camp."

"Do you want to find out?"

"Well, no…"

"Me neither. Now before Sharpner gets himself together, we should make a run for it. Let's see if they would starve him."

"Videl!" a shocked Erasa said. She knew that Sharpner was a little annoying…okay, make that very annoying…actually that running away option looked very tempting right now.

"See ya!" and with that, Erasa took off towards the Son house, leaving Videl with a fear ridden Sharpner.

'Oh sure, she was the one protesting. Now she left me with—'

"Looks like we're all alone Videl," an annoying voice said. Without even looking, Videl knew who it was (oh, who could it possibly be?)

"If you don't want me to kill you, you'll shut your mouth now," she said, her voice getting lower with each word.

Alas, Sharpner didn't take the hint. "You know you don't mean that babe. Let's make the most of our alone time with—"

What ever it was that Sharpner was going to say never left his mouth as a pair of hands clamped firmly on his throat. Too bad, though. His screams would have echoed around for miles.


	6. It Was SPARTA!

Yes! The longest chapter by far! I'm so proud of myself.

I'm a little disappointed with how this chapter came out, though. It's a little too serious for my taste, but what can you do, eh? I guess me redoing the chapter would do it but there is no way in hell I'm doin' that. It took awhile to get this done along with chapter 5...and other things.

By the way rjbknight, I'm still trying to figure out if I'm a guy or girl...err, that didn't come out right...never mind.

Enjoy.

* * *

Insane.

That was the first, last, and only word that fluttered through Videl's head as she saw picnic table after picnic table after picnic table with food covering almost every square inch of space. The only place not covered was where plates and drinking glasses were placed.

These people wanted to make sure everyone was fed.

But one thing struck her as odd.

Off to the side, separate from the other tables, was one, lonely table and it had more food than the other tables combined!

It was a fat person's dream or an anorexic person's nightmare brought to life.

Videl wasn't the only person affected by this sight. All the students were stunned into…well they were stunned into something, that much she knew.

Then a middle-aged woman exited the house with a tub of rice, wearing a traditional yellow Chinese dress and an apron, her black hair fitted into a neat bun. As soon as she arrived at the tables she placed the tub on one of the only open spot remaining on the tables. Wiping her brow, she looked at all of the "invited guests."

When she was met with their stunned silence, she sweatdroped. These kids acted like they hadn't seen food in their entire lives. They were gonna have to get use to it or else; well, with a couple of demi-sayians on the loose, they were gonna starve if they didn't get use to it.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The second coming of Kami? Come and eat!" ordered the ultimate Sayian tamer.

The students took her "subtle" hint and each one began sitting at one of the many tables. Once seated, many kids looked at each other nervously.

Curiously, Chichi asked, "What's wrong with you all?"

One of the nervous kids answered, "Um, we don't know whether you want us to begin or wait for you to sit down."

A look of understanding crossed Chichi's face. "Oh, you don't have to wait. Just dig in."

One by one, the other the students began taking whatever food they fancied and started eating.

Amidst their chewing, a loud call of "GOHAN! GOTEN! LUNCH!" was yelled out, startling the teens.

Within a second of that call the two boys in question arrived on the scene, drooling and staring at the mountain of food.

While the other kids were wondering how those two got there as fast as they did, Chichi didn't looked fazed at all. With the go ahead, the feeding frenzy began.

What was once curiosity became horror and disgust. How could those two eat like that? It was barbaric! It was revolting! It was madness! It was Sparta!(whoever did not see this coming should be shot) The mountain of food that had once sat gloriously was being devoured at an inhuman rate. Many students stared at the spectacle, some had forks midway to their mouths, while others had their forks in their mouths. But no matter where their forks were, it was took the backseat to the slowly depleted table. I cannot stress this enough how insane this spectacle was. Yet the middle aged woman was completely unfazed as she ate her small portion.

Soon enough, the two bottomless pits ran out of food and slowly turned their sights to the other tables.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Never before had such a simple phrase caused such a huge reaction. Students piled whatever food they could reach onto their plates just to make sure they got their fill.

The rest of the lunch scene is pointless and boring, (or I just don't feel like writing anymore of it, take your pick) so I'm going to skip on to more important things. Whatever they are, make sure you tell me.

After the lunch fiasco, the now full campers made a semi-circle in front of the Sons. After waiting a couple of seconds, Gohan took center stage.

"I'd like to use this time to get to know you guys. When it's your turn just say your name, hobbies, or anything else you'd like to say."

This late introduction went by slowly but went by nonetheless. A good portion of the guys bragged that they were students of The Hercule Satan (more like one of the random teachers at the dojo), which resulted in eye rolls from the Sons that mysteriously went unnoticed.

Finally, the intros got to the important people who have more importance then the other characters for reasons unbeknownst to me.

"Hi! I'm Erasa! I am known as the gossip queen of OSH," this statement causing mutters by the other girls who disagreed with said statement, "my best friends are Sharpner and Videl. My favorite hobbies are—" I'll stop here with Erasa's introduction because she goes on into …um, stuff. What kind of stuff you ask?...

…I don't want to talk about it.

Anyways, on to the next person.

"My name is Sharpner. I have been trained in the Martial Arts under Hercule himself!" At this point, many gasps were heard. Not many people got to say that Hercule trained them personally. The only people not gasping were, of course, the Sons and Videl.

However, Sharpner's introduction didn't stop there. "I am also the current love interest of Hercule's daughter—"

The next thing Sharpner knew, he was not standing on the ground anymore, not to mention that his body was parallel to the ground and flying at an incredible rate. Then Sharpner's unintentional flight was interrupted when a strategically placed tree stopped him from flying anymore. It was kinda odd to see a pair of legs sticking out of the trunk of the tree, just hanging there like an arrow in a bull's eye. Interesting enough, the bark itself had an impression of a bull's eye in it. Very odd.

The Son clan blinked.

They blinked again.

Then they blinked some more.

Finally, Goten broke the silence. "So he's not going out with the funny man's daughter?"

"You're damn right he's not!" was what Videl wanted to say, along with about some other choice words, but with the boy's mother right there, she had to settle on a simple "Right."

That's when Chichi spoke up, "So what's your name?"

A look of disbelief flashed upon Videl's face. If that punch she laid on Sharpner wasn't any indication, she was the Daughter of Hercule Satan. Then she thought that since these people lived so far away from anything that remotely looked like civilization, they probably never heard about her.

So, as calmly as she could muster, she answered, "I'm Videl."

Chichi then calmly stood up from her seated position and walked up to Videl. Once she was standing in front of the girl she asked, "And I take it that Hercule is your father, correct?"

"Correct."

Then, without warning, Chichi placed her right hand on Videl's shoulder. " So sorry."

Videl got a bewildered expression on her face. Why was she apologizing? Looking at her sons, she saw identical expressions of what looked like pity on the Son boys' faces. What was pity doing on their faces? Did these people not worship her father like everyone else?

"What are you apologizing for?" she managed to say after some time.

'Oh crap. Wasn't supposed to say that out loud,' thought Chichi as she started to get a little frantic. 'Okay, think girl, think. I've gotta...Oh! I got it!'

"If your father is anything like he is on the commercials, I'd feel sorry for the man's dog if he had one."

Now it made sense. These people probably saw all of the commercials of her father acting like a baka. Sadly, though, there wasn't much difference between the man the public saw and the man he was at home.

With nothing special to say or anything to say in her father's defense, all she could say was "Th-thank you, I guess.

"You're welcome."

'Whew. That was a close one.'

Meanwhile, all of the other students had gone into shock, if not cardiac arrest. What was going on here?

Unfortunately, for everyone, Sharpner managed to get free of his prison that was the tree. Miraculously, he had been able to listen to every word that was said, and Sharpner was not a man to let his idol and hero be looked down upon.

"What are you talking about! This is the man that defeated Cell! Why aren't you paying him the respect that he deserves (hackhackwhatrespecthackhack)?

Chichi just looked at Sharpner with…well, I don't what she looked at him like. Maybe as an idiot. Yes, that has to be it! Allow me to start over. Chichi just looked at Sharpner like he was an idiot.

Then, in the domineering way that is reserved for Son Chichi and Son Chichi alone, the Son woman spoke her mind. "Well, I don't think he's all that great."

Apparently, Sharpner's pitiful waste of a mind could not comprehend such blasphemy. "What are you talking about! Mr. Satan is the strongest man in the world!"

Of course, Chichi retorted. "Well I don't think he's stronger than my Goku."

And that is when time stood still. For about five minutes, give or take a few seconds. Did this woman say Goku? As in Son Goku the legendary martial artist? If so, then that made this woman Son Chichi, finalist for the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai! This housewife was the one of the strongest women in the world!

Although Son Goku was a renown martial artist, his name was viciously attacked by Videl's father through the media nonstop. Even if the guy had used tricks to win the title that her father now held, he still had incredible hand-to-hand combat skills that were something out of legend.

Then Videl felt bad. All her father had ever done was criticize the man and the man himself never spoke out. Now, here Videl was, with the man's family and they had not mention one bad thing about her father. No resentment whatsoever.

Now Videl's interest was piqued. If this was Son Goku's family, then there was a possibility that they would meet the legend in the flesh. Videl couldn't contain her excitement.

"So where is Mr. Son?" asked a very enthused Videl.

Immediately, the mood took a turn downhill. Videl had a feeling that she had said something she shouldn't have said. The looks on the Sons' faces, especially Gohan's, told her everything.

It was Chichi who spoke up first. "Goku isn't here anymore. He died seven years ago."

If Videl hadn't felt very bad about her father's rants, she did now, if not worse. Her baka of a father had unwittingly been dancing on a dead man's grave. No matter who you were, not much respect was paid to those that did so without remorse.

And telling from everyone else's faces, except the extreme Hercule faithful, they had realized the same thing.

Yet, despite looking as depressed as his family, Gohan broke the silence. Although still pained by his father's memory, he moved the conversation forward. "Anyway, now that you guys have introduced yourself, it's now time for us to introduce ourselves."

Motioning to his mother, "In case you haven't guessed by now, this is my mother, Son Chichi. She will be making sure that we all are fed." At this, Chichi bowed to the students. Next, Gohan gestured to little Goten. "This is my little brother, Goten." Goten then smiled and shyly waved to all of the students, causing many of the girls to sigh awws. "This little guy is going to help me teach all of you what you need to know to survive out here." The response to this, however, wasn't as nice.

Many of the guys began to laugh. Others scoffed at being taught by a little runt of a kid. Gohan frowned. "What wrong with you guys?"

Looking at each, to make sure they were all on board, one of the boys voiced their doubt. "You expect us, guys who have train in the dojos that Hercule _himself_ started, to accept a little kid as a teacher. It's a joke to our capabilities!" the leader proclaimed.

While Goten didn't quite understand what all the fuss was about, he did understand that these guys thought they were better than him. But before he could protest their words, Gohan stood up for him.

"So you guys think you're tough enough to ignore my little brother, right?" he said calmly. Way too calmly, Videl noticed.

Once again, the guys look to each other for moral support before agreeing with Gohan's conclusion.

Gohan smirked. "Tell you what, since you guys are martial artists, then we'll have a martial arts tournament. If one of you guys can defeat me, then I and the rest of my family will allow you to do whatever you like for the remainder of your time here. If you all want to go to the city everyday for the next three weeks, then we'll make it happen. But if I defeat every single challenger, then you all will have to follow my every command. And if I say Goten is gonna help teach, then he will. Do we have a deal?"

Yet again, the boys look to each other, this time with wicked grins. There was no way they could lose (hackhackgetalifehacksupblood)! They were practically ensured victory, especially if they got Videl to fight with them.

With a nod for confirmation, the Son Games were on!


	7. The Son Games Concluded

Before you say it...I know what you're thinking. It's about time that (insert curseword(s) of your choice) updated.

Whew...glad we got that over with. Now for the long awaited chapter 7. The chapter with the soon to be infamous Son Games. Well, here you are. Enjoy.

* * *

(Insert badass fighting scenes)

This was embarrassing.

If Videl hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would have never believed it. Several of the guys, who were considered the strongest in the school, after Videl of course, had been beaten.

Badly.

How badly?

There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe it.

That badly.

What's a dictionary you ask?

How the hell should I know?

Not only were these "Hercule trained" fighters unable to even touch Gohan, except when ever he landed some type of attack on them, but they couldn't even touch his little brother!

What was so sad about it though, is that Gohan decided to allow Goten to fight these tough guys when he got bored of knocking them out with one hit, usually a punch to the face. Heck, you can't argue trickery with that kind of attack...stupid Hercule fans.

This was one fight, or massacre, depending on who you asked, that Videl was glad she didn't enter. Being as that these Son boys not only were the sons of Son Goku, but there was a distinct possibility that they were also trained by him, or at least one of them was. Yet, this was not the reason she decide to stay out of the tournament, or lack of one. Her main reason was that she had no problem with a little seven year old boy helping out his brother. It wasn't like the chibi was going to teach them anything important. And even if she did have a problem with it, she didn't anymore.

A shriek of agony tore through the air. Nope, she definitely didn't have a problem with it.

Even though Videl prided herself with being the strongest fighter in the world, after her father, she was willing to relinquish that title to the Sons. Why you ask?

Simply put, they were incredible.

Their forms were flawless. Their techniques, perfect.

And from the looks of things, they hadn't even broken a sweat.

Poor guys. Didn't even know what hit them. Especially when Goten began tossing them around like rag dolls till they were unconscious.

A coma might be a better description.

Gohan, on the other hand, knew something like this would happen. It hadn't been an entire day and already he had several people incapacitated. Must be those Piccolo teachings surfacing. Next thing you know, he'll be tossing them into mountains so they could control their ki.

Now there's an interesting thought.

Gohan shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that. Yet. He needed to get these…uh…causalities woken up. He had one last thing he had to do before he sent these people off to do whatever it is teenage people do in their free time. Wait a minute, what do teenagers do in their free time? What ever it was Gohan didn't know nor was he about to go find out.

Now, how to go about waking them up? Gohan had no idea on how he was to go about that. As a teenager, or something close to one, he knew first hand that teenagers were hard to wake up without some kind of motivation. Then a thought hit him. He knew exactly what to do.

Scratch that. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't have Goten jump on top of these kids. They probably wouldn't be able to withstand that kind of punishment, even though it was tempting. Then another idea popped up. While it wasn't as much fun as Goten waking them up, it would have to do...this time.

"Hey! Is that Hercule waiting to sign autographs for his loyal followers?"

Just like how the lunch call brought the Son boys home from places unknown, false Hercule sightings worked for these morons…I mean, unknowledgeable teens (hey, it was the best I could think of on short notice).

"Where? Where is Mr. Satan?"

"I can't wait to show him my skills!"

"Do you think he would go out with me?"

"..."

And other such things were said from the newly awoken teens.

The Son clan sweatdropped. They tried to say something...anything, but just couldn't say anything. So they just sweatdropped again.

"Hey everyone!" Gohan called out, attracting attention like a bug zapper attracts, well, bugs.

"Before I let you guys have the rest of the day off, I need you to put all of your belongings into these bags. Capsules, jewelry, anything except the shirt on your back." Upon watching as some of the more gutter-minded students began unbuttoning their pants (boys _and _girls) and the sound of zippers being unzipped, Gohan quickly corrected his previous statement, "and your pants."

Shaking her head with shame that she was somehow associated with these people, Videl began taking out all of her capsules, immediately stopping when she held her Jet Copter capsule. Remembering her rant in a previous chapter (the one where she complains about having no way to get home for you slower people), she mentally berated herself. How, in the name of Kami did she forget she had her Jet Copter? Must be all of the bright light that was trying to blind her, she thought. Well, as she deposited her belongings, except her communication watch, into the bag, she didn't have it anymore (did this make any sense?).

"Don't worry. You'll get everything back after the three weeks are over," Gohan said, trying to comfort some of the more reluctant people. However, a light reflecting off of a certain watch caught his attention.

Walking over to the girl with twin pigtails and a baggy white T-shirt, he noted that she was also the girl who was asking questions about his father earlier. Taking a deep breath he confronted her. "Umm, ma'am, I'm going to need you to take off your watch."

Videl stared at the boy. _He_ was telling _her_ to take off her crime fighting watch? How _dare_ he even _suggest_ she take it off! How was she going to fight crime if the police chief couldn't get a hold of her? She was just going to have to "educate" this guy on just what this watch could do.

"Uh, I don't think so," she replied.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"Well, I need this watch to communicate with the police chief so I can help fight crime in Satan city. So there is no way I'm taking my watch off here," she explained or tried to explain...whatever.

"So how is that going to help you fight crime when you're all the way out here?"

Videl frowned. There was no way she was giving in to this guy, no matter how strong he was. Or right. She was a Satan for crying out loud!

"There is no way I'm handing it over to you. I'd rather cut my arm off and bleed to death before I even think to do that."

"That's okay. You don't need to, but feel free to cut your arm off."

"What?" she said confused before noticing him dropping her watch into the bag. 'Oh, he's in for it now' she thought. No one made Videl Satan look like a fool, no one! Not even that pizza delivery guy who lost her pizzas! There was no way some short guy with a funky haircut could just pop out of nowhere and steal her pizzas away (my spleen goes to whoever can guess who this is)! That was almost as ridiculous as a dirty old man being one of the greatest martial arts legends in history (make that my spleen and my left kidney)!

To show her new found nemesis her scorn, she decided to use her most dreadful glare: the full power Satan glare.

Boys gasped. Girls fainted. Dogs started chasing their tails. The trees and grass began to wilt. Even the heavens shuddered from this glare.

All except Son Gohan.

What this girl didn't know was that Gohan was used to very powerful glares, more powerful than the Satan glare. He didn't hang around his mom and Vegeta for nothing! Well, almost nothing. Okay, he hung around them for nothing. But that's not the point! Whatever glares this young girl could unleash would never reach the level for which these two masters were at or ever would be for that matter.

Gohan just looked at her. What was she doing? He looked behind him and saw nothing but the sun shining. Looking back at the enraged Satan girl, he asked, "Is the sun in your eyes?"

The full power Satan glare fell into pieces, leaving only a startled and confused Videl. Why didn't her glare work? What was this guy? He couldn't be human if he could resist her glares!

With the glare rendered ineffective, Gohan released his charges to do whatever it is teenagers do...again. "Okay, you guys are free to go for the rest of the day. Just make sure your back here for dinner." And with that, the Sons left the free teens to enjoy the rest of their day. If they could, that is.


	8. The Ultimate Glare

Videl was storming her way through the forest in an attempt to compose herself. Never before had her glare, much less her maximum power glare, not worked to chill the very blood of her target. Yet, this country bumpkin had been immune.

What was going on here?

That was the question that the Satan girl was trying to figure out.

That and why he had a funny haircut.

As she marched on through the thicket, she came across an odd looking tree. It wasn't twisted in odd directions or anything like that. What was odd was the hole in it. A large chunk was missing on one side of the tree. The hole formed a perfect sphere, just as if someone fired a bowling ball at a very high speed. Now why would someone do that to a perfectly good tree? Just imagine how many sheets of paper it could have made.

"Hi lady!"

Such a simple greeting almost made the poor girl soil herself. Turning around she saw the little boy, Goten. However, before she could experience the pleasure of one's own products, she just had to find out if Goten knew anything about the strange hole, then she would do her belated business. It would be a win-win situation.

"Hey kid." She called out. "How did that hole get in this tree?"

Goten scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Nii-chan made it."

Well that was the last thing she expected. Okay maybe it wasn't the last thing, but it was one of them, that's for sure.

"How was he able to make it?" was her next question.

Goten took on a thoughtful expression. "I really don't know. The details are a little fuzzy," ha answered truthfully.

This puzzled Videl. "How so?"

"Because the only people who were there were Nii-chan and dad and Nii-chan was only two at the time."

'A two year old made that?' Videl thought unbelievingly.

"Okay kid, whatever you say." Then a thought occurred to her. She had no idea how to get back to the house. 'Just great' she thought. Then she rediscovered Goten, who just happen to be peeing on an anthill.

After sweetdropping, and letting Goten take care of his business, Videl finally asked Goten about getting back to the house, adding a little thought about dinner to make sure he would lead her back. You could never be too sure with these Son people.

After the comment of dinner, Goten was more than happy to assist the teen. He wouldn't want to miss dinner either.

With Goten leading the way back, and losing Videl a few time while he was at it, the two made their way back to the house and just in time for dinner to be ready.

The dinner was a near copy of lunch except people were getting over how much their instructors ate. But still there were those who watched in utter horror and disgust.

One thing that was different though, was that Chichi began some conversation with the people around here. Those lucky souls just happen to be our favorite school people…things.

"So what made you guys want to come out here?" Chichi asked.

Erasa, being the ever helpful blonde that she was, answered, "Videl here actually wanted to come here. Me and Sharpner just wanted to hang out with her. Said something about not liking the other choices."

"Oh, and what were the other choices?"

"Um, I think they were trips to Capsule Corp. or Mr. Satan's house."

Chichi could see why they decided to come here but why not C.C.?

"Why didn't you guys go to Capsule Corp.? It's got to be a bit more exciting then being here."

Videl decide to answer this one. "Well I figured that a majority of the students would want to go there if they didn't want to go see my dad. Since there would be a long waiting list, I thought that if I was supposed to be going here, I might as well come on my own free will."

Chichi couldn't fault that logic. However, Chichi could also think of another reason not to go to C.C. And that one had something to do with the prince of all headaches…I mean Saiyans.

* * *

"WOMAN!" shouted an enraged voice. (my first born child goes to whoever can guess who this is)

"WHAT IS IT!" shouted a growingly irritated voice.

Standing on the front lawn of the infamous Capsule Corporation was Vegeta and an irritated one at that.

Marching out the front door of said building was the ever irritated Bulma Briefs. Before her, she saw her ever lovable husband (can't you just feel the sarcasm?) and a large group of what appeared to be teenage kids.

Now what were they doing here?

"Woman, I demand to know what these pathetic human are doing on my front lawn!"

"Last time I checked Vegeta, this was my front lawn, and I DON'T KNOW WHY THESE PATHETIC HUMANS ARE HERE!"

Vegeta glared (so shocking!). "Say it, don't spray it."

Bulma growled in frustration. "Why you—" and that was as far as she could go. Not because she couldn't think of anything, noooo. A brave, yet foolish soul decided to introduce the cause for yet another one of Bulma and Vegeta's arguments.

"Umm, excuse me ma'am. I'm a teacher from Orange Star High School and we're here because of the Real Life Experience program. You agreed to host our stay here."

Bulma blinked.

She blinked again.

Then Vegeta sneezed.

"Ohhhhhh, so you're the people I was called about. Sorry about all this. Why don't you come in?"

Completely forgetting about the all important Prince of all Saiyans, she lead the still frightened class to their doom…err, I mean inside the infamous building known as Capsule Corp. Whew, that was a close one.

Vegeta just stared as the human walked by him and into his home. Then he smirked. Maybe these baka humans could give him some entertainment for the rest of their stay. Kami knows it's been awhile since the last pizza delivery boy.

* * *

Whoever was in the group at C.C., Chichi felt pity for. Oh well, their death wish.

When Mrs. Son didn't continue the conversation, Videl decided to start one of her own.

"Umm, Mrs. Son?"

"Please, call me Chichi."

"Okay, Chichi, could you tell me about that tree with the strange hole in it? Goten said his brother made it."

At first Chichi had no idea what this girl was talking about. Until it clicked which tree she meant.

"Oh, that tree? There is an interesting story behind that. Would you care to hear it?"

Videl nodded her confirmation as did Sharpner and Erasa. They had no idea what strange tree Videl was talking about, but their curiosity got a hold on them. Kinda like staring at a shiny coin.

"It happened when Gohan was about two years old. Goku and I were taking a stroll, with Gohan in a stroller, through the woods. At some point Goku let go of the stroller while we were on a hill and Gohan went rolling down the hill. Goku took off after our child, but couldn't quite keep up with Gohan. Just when Goku manage to catch up, the stroller hit a bump that sent Gohan flying straight into that tree you saw. I hardly understand it myself, but Goku said that Gohan used some kind of energy technique to fly right through the tree and come out unharmed on the other side."

'Energy technique?' thought Videl. What is she talking about? Those light tricks that she had seen Goku use in the tournaments?

Before she could interrogate Chichi further, Sharpner beat her to the punch. "So he used some light trick to make a hole?"

Chichi's eyes flashed dangerously. Nobody called her family's powers tricks and got away with it (except that one guy with the outdated afro, but he didn't count).

In a voice lower than anything Videl had ever heard, Chichi growled "Those are _not_ tricks."

However, Sharpner didn't take the hint, not that he would've noticed it. "Of course they're tricks! Only fake martial artist use—"** /CLANG/**

Videl eyes nearly popped out of her head. The newly crowned queen of insanity, Son Chichi, had smashed a cast iron frying pan into Sharpner's face, leaving a nice, red impression on his "beautiful" face. Somehow, someway, Chichi had pulled the pan out of nowhere. How she did it, well, Videl was a little too scared to find out.

Looking around, all of the other students stopped moving, for fear of attracting this mad woman's wrath. A quick glance, and then a double check, at the Son boys showed them sporting looks of fear at the invincible instrument. A glance at Chichi, however, turned the glance into a stare. The Son matriarch had one of the most terrifying glares Videl had ever seen. Not that she had seen too many but still, one terrifying enough to make Videl almost soil herself.

A quick sniff told her some of her classmates already had.

If this was one of the glares that Son Gohan and Goten were used to, then no wonder her strongest glare hadn't worked. This glare made her Satan glare look like a smile. Not a happy smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"If anyone has anything else to say about 'light tricks' or anything related to it, please speak up."

Silence.

"No one has anything to say?"

More silence.

"Good," and with that, Chichi picked up her mysteriously clean plate and walked into the house.

Yet, even more silence.

Let's just say that everyone was very quiet for the next few hours, including the unconscious Sharpner. It would be a miracle if he could wake up the next morning.

However, when people began to wonder about sleeping arrangements, someone had to speak up. "Uhh, Gohan?" asked some random student, "where are we supposed to sleep?"

Gohan turned to look at the class. "You guys are going to sleep outside."

"WHAT!"

Rubbing the ringing sound from his ears, Gohan responded, "You are all here to learn about survival. That includes sleeping outside, among other things."

"But what about showers and toilets?" asked one student, scared about the answer.

"You guys will be allowed to use the bathhouse but only with the same sex. You're on your own with the bathroom. I suggest behind a tree or bush. Also, do it away from the house. I don't think you want to smell your own turds all night long."

This was going too far. Granted that this was a survival camp, there was no way Videl Satan was going to rough it to this extreme. "There is no way that I'm going to follow that!" Many other teens made similar comments to this.

Gohan just got an amused look about him. "Guys, consider yourselves lucky that you're getting three square meals and a shower. I had to learn how to survive without such pleasantries. Not to mention, you guys lost that tournament we had. You have to do what ever I tell you to do."

'Damn. This guy is good. No wonder he made that bet. He knew that we would protest this the moment it came up,' thought Videl. Many of the other students had thoughts along the same lines.

"However, I will give you TP and blankets. I hope you sleep well tonight."

'At least he's giving us that,' thought Videl bitterly. She was not looking forward to her night of sleeplessness. Honestly, who wants a rock or a stump or a root or a...this isn't making it any better is it?

Gohan walked into the house, leaving the teens to their sad and useless thoughts of misery, strangely similar to their thoughts about school. Gohan returned shortly with blankets in one hand, or arm, take your pick, and TP in the other.

After handing out blankets to everyone and piling the TP next to the house, Gohan left the teens to their first night out in the country.

Oh joy.

* * *

Honestly, I don't like this ending. It just seems to cut out really fast and those kinds of ending suck. I hope I'm just paranoid. Oh well, ya'll let me know, won't you?

By the way, it has come to my attention on how badly I've humiliated the OSH students. If you think this is bad...you haven't seen ANYTHING yet. By the time I'm done with them, no one will be able to look at them the same way again. I'd put a guarantee on it...but I'm insecure.

To AnimeCowgirl and The Flying Frog, I hope the guest appearence was to your liking. Probably wasn't what you were asking about, but I think it works.


	9. Sharpner vs The Frying Pan:  Round 2

I am a little disappointed with all of you. How could anyone not want dibs on my first born kid? True it isn't in the process of being made, but come on! Who wouldn't want a giggling infant on their knee? Or slobber on their clothes along with...other stuff that shall remain nameless. But that's besides the point! I guess that I'll just have to up the stakes.

By the way, I'm having a little trouble with the next chapter. It's short, as in chapter 2 short, and I don't want to post it unless I've exhausted every idea I have to make it a little bit longer and I'm pretty close to that point. So, I'm asking, which would you rather have: a longer chapter or for me to post the chapter after it sooner? I don't care if you send it in a review or a message from my profile or e-mail me in some form or fashion, just let me know what ya'll want. Majority rules, of course, but that only counts if people actually speak up. Honestly, I don't like having to ask the readers to decide something that I should be taking care of. I'm just in a bit of a jam and would appriciate your input.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was just rising. Animal chirped and made strange noises. Little Goten just woke up a sleeping Gohan. Yep, just another peaceful morning.

Wait a minute.

As little Goten jumped on top of his now hurting brother, Gohan began to wonder if there was some other, better way for Goten to try and wake him up.

There just had to be.

Yet, somehow, someway Goten hadn't gotten the memo.

Poor, poor Gohan.

Then the babble that was spewing out of Goten's mouth began to make sense, or something like that. Something about waking the other city people for breakfast. What ever it was that he was supposed to get up for, he might as well do it and avoid Goten bruising his ribs.

Or was he already too late for that?

In a move that was quite welcoming, Gohan grabbed the back of Goten's shirt before the chibi could make his seventy-second landing on him and tossed him out the window. After dealing with that piece of business and grumbling something about a Saturday morning, Gohan got dressed in his gi and went to wake up his charges.

However, he was a little late on waking everybody up. Sharpner had beaten him to the punch. When Gohan had thrown his kid brother out the window, he had, obviously, landed beneath the window sill. What Gohan didn't know was that Sharpner came out of his mini-coma sometime during the night and had taken it upon himself to sleep underneath Gohan's window, thus having Goten land on him.

Poor, poor Sharpner.

The moment he had been rudely woken up, he began screaming and howling in intense pain. It wasn't every day a little kid landed on your stomach. (hackingbloodGohanhack)

Needless to say, everyone was startled awake and if not by Sharpner's screams, then by Chichi and Gohan slamming the door wide open and rushing out to protect the campers from any harm. There was no way they were getting sued for neglecting anyone.

As the campers woke up, many were not very happy because of the lack of sleep they received. Most had not been able to sleep because of all of Mother Nature's lovely creatures refusing to shut up all night long.

A small minority, which somehow included Videl, had slept pretty well. Maybe it was the piece of ground they had slept on. Or maybe they could just sleep well outdoors. Whatever the reason was, they weren't complaining.

However, a majority of the people were saying things like:

"Why am I sleeping on the ground and not in my bed?"

"It's too early to be awake."

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Damn those animals to HFIL!"

And other such comments. Thankfully, all the complaining and mumbling came to an end when Gohan told them breakfast would be ready in a minute or two.

* * *

One minute or two later.

"Come and get it!" Chichi cried out.

Once again, a food frenzy broke out. Nothing of importance happened, mainly because the students were still wary from Chichi's last outburst. No one wanted to start the day with a frying pan to the head.

All except Sharpner.

From the moment Sharpner had miraculously finished his breakfast before the Saiyan duo (is that even possible?), he launched his attack on the somewhat peaceful mother of two. "So what kind of loser was this Son Goku?"

Without wasting a second, the death glare of Chichi had been securely place on the Son matriarch. "Say one more word and you'll wish you had never been born."

As the other students slowly moved away from the danger zone, not one person wanting to be collateral damage, Sharpner carried on. "What—" **/CLANG/**

Once again, Sharpner had tested his luck against the almighty pan and lost. It was only a question of how long he would stay out this time. Finished with breakfast, Gohan sighed. "Goten, when you're done with breakfast, I want you to take everyone to the lake. Got it?"

Without pausing from his feeding, Goten answered, "Okay Nii-chan."

Gohan then walked over to Sharpner, always keeping an eye on his murderous mother and her pan, picked up the fallen boy and took him into the forest, never to be heard from again...I mean, for a long time...oh alright, they heard from him later. I can't win with you people.

The teens looked at each other with curious and somewhat fearful looks. They had no idea what the Son dude had in store for them or if he was going to do anything to Sharpner. They had heard of all the crazy, back country stories that had people disappearing forever and they weren't looking forward to adding their own story along side them. As if to delay their imminent destiny, the students began to slow down their eating. They would delay their highly unlikely fate for as long as they possibly could.

Once everyone else had finished breakfast and Goten finally filled his endless void of a stomach, the little boy led them to the lake.

There they found a waiting Gohan, holding a still unconscious Sharpner like a sack of...something on his shoulder. On the ground surrounding the two were piles of sticks, wire, and hooks. Almost immediately, Gohan noticed their presence.

"Just one moment people and I'll show you what we're going to do today," Gohan said. He then walked up to the water's edge and dumped Sharpner into the lake. His body floated on the surface for a few seconds before sinking under. It didn't take long for Sharpner to wake up and drag his body out of the water, coughing up water. Crouching down towards the reawaken boy, Gohan said, "Okay guy, I don't know what your problem is with my parents but stop it. Quit upsetting my mother or I'll dump you in the middle of nowhere for the remaining time you're here. We'll see if you like surviving on your own as much as you like picking on my mom. Understand?"

Looking up with a face of horror, Sharpner managed to nod weakly. "Good." Then turning around to face the other students, he began his explanation of what they were here for. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, we will be fishing for the next couple of hours. I'm feeling pretty lenient today, so you can use fishing line and hooks. But don't expect much more than this later on."

For the next half hour, Gohan taught the city kids how to make fishing poles and giving out tips on the actual fishing part. For the next half hour, the students…fished, catching very few fish. Of course, by the end of that half hour, many kids were restless.

Smirking to himself, Gohan moved on to the next phase. "Alright then, how about I teach you a way to fish that has a lot more excitement?"

Many students were very welcoming to this idea, acknowledging their approval. Turning to Goten, "Alright Goten, let's fish."

In a way that only little kids can do, Goten began jumping up and down in celebration. "Yeah! Alright! Woohoo!" Goten cheered, then proceeded to strip himself of his clothing till he was only in his boxers along with Gohan.

Many girls were either in states of shock or were far too gone in their own little worlds of heavenly bliss at seeing a teenage boy just strip himself without hesitation. Others had fainted with little smiles adorning their faces. Very few others turned their backs with occasional glance to Gohan before blushing heavily, while the guys just looked on in jealousy. They had never gotten this much attention from the girls before, not even from their mothers!

Videl could be best described as one of the girls in the last group. Never had she met someone with a lack of modesty this extreme. Taking a look at her best friend, only to discover that she was too enchanted with the Greek god before her, caused Videl to take another peak before trying to suppress another blush.

Unaware of the attention he was receiving, Gohan took off into the water with Goten, disappearing underneath the water's surface.

As soon as Gohan had disappeared all of the girls broke out in hushed whispers…okay they were talking louder than that. Happy?

"I think I'm in love!" exclaimed Erasa.

Videl rolled her eyes. "When are you not in love?"

Erasa gave her a heated glare. "I can't help it, the guy is a hunk. It's just a shame they don't make guys like that in Satan City."

Videl silently agreed with her. There weren't too many guys as well built as Gohan, not even in her father's dojo. Most guys aimed for bulky muscles, so that diminished their chances at having definition. It's not that having bulky muscle was bad; it was just not always as pleasant looking as a guy with definition.

Suddenly a large fish was slammed onto the ground. 'Oh great Kami! Look at the size of it!' Despite fishing for as long as the class had been, no one had managed to catch a fish as big as this one.

And then something caught Videl's eye. Or rather someone.

Standing behind the huge fish was none other than Gohan. A soaking wet Gohan. A nearly naked, wet Gohan.

Suddenly Videl's mind was hit with several naughty thoughts. Let's just say a very cold shower was in Videl's near future.

Another crash sounded off. Looking at the latest arrival was Goten with an equally large fish. "As a note to you all, fishing by hand is not only more fun than with a pole, but you can catch the bigger fish more often then not.

"And now, everyone gather around. I'll show you how to scale and gut the fish and then you can practice on Goten's fish."

As everybody crowded around, the girls trying to get as close to Gohan as possible and the guys not as close, somehow Videl ended up right next to Gohan with a blush redder then any natural red in existence.

That cold shower was looking very good right now.


	10. Failing As Only a Teenager Can

I'd like to thank AnimeCowgirl, hetfan7708, Feball3001, and Goku's Gurl for answering my plea of help. It took me awhile to beef this...(censored)...up so hopefully it isn't too crappy. I wouldn't forgive myself if that is all I was able to do.

Also, I'd like to thank Feball3001 again for being my beta for this chapter. Thank you O' glorious Feball!

And now for the chapter. It's montage time! I can just hear the Team America music playing.

* * *

The next few days were exactly the same. Gohan would show the class how to do some survival skill and the class would try to learn it.

Put a strong emphasis on try.

What ever they did, the class found someway to screw it up badly.

Gathering his little tribe of teens, Gohan launched into his well of knowledge that was survival. "Alright, there are four things that are important for survival. The first thing is air. That one isn't that hard to—"

/THUD/

'What the heck was that?' Gohan thought. Searching the area, the only thing that seemed to stick out were a few teens lying on the ground, blue in the face.

"Don't tell me they stopped breathing."

Videl walked over to the fallen teens. Examining them, she quickly found out that yes, the teens had stopped breathing. Now why would they go and do that?

Gohan approached the scene, dreading the answer. Videl turned her head to Gohan and nodded her head. 'Just great. I haven't even taught them anything and already I have people unconscious.'

After waiting for the air deprived teens to wake up, Gohan launched his inquiry into their mysterious breathing problems. "Uh, guys, why did you stop breathing?"

The teens looked at him like he was nuts. "You're the teacher around here. You never taught us to breathe."

Gohan just stared at the teens in disbelief. Who were these people? Did they have to have someone giving them orders for the simplest things? After regaining his composure, Gohan led the teens into the forest. Hopefully nothing this idiotic would happen again.

Infamous last words.

Later on in the day, after the breathing incident, Gohan showed everyone how to find and/or build a shelter. He had made several cautions and recommendations on certain materials, yet some of the students blatantly ignored him.

The results weren't pretty.

While a few syudents had found a cave not to far from the Son house to use as shelter, others tried to make one themselves. Some actually listened to Gohan's earlier instructions and made decent shelters. Only a few minor adjustments and indoor plumbing were needed.

However, there were others that had used the materials that Gohan had warned not to use. These resulted in piss poor enclosures, without plumbing, that easily fell apart with the least amount of weight placed upon them. Sharpner just happened to be inside the one he had built when Gohan came to inspect it. By touching the…thing…with his finger as Gohan tested the crude building's stability, the…thing collapsed, nearly crushing Sharpner in the process.

Damn. So close.

Needless to say, Sharpner wasn't very happy for the rest of the day, not that anyone cared, though. It was Sharpner. That was all they needed to know, thus they continued doing what ever it was they were doing without concern for their fellow classmate.

Another day, Gohan taught them about making traps to catch animals.

Once again, the students found a way to screw it up.

Although setting up the traps went without any problems, everything went haywire when the students began getting caught in their own traps. A few of them actually had doubts that their traps would work and purposefully set them off, using themselves as the triggers. Surprisingly, Sharpner was not one of the casualties. Gohan had to spend the better part of the day releasing the victims.

'Good Kami, can these people get any dumber?' Gohan thought.

He thought too soon.

It wasn't long until the students proved themselves dumber. Some of the boys had actually managed to smuggle in…um, certain magazines and little Goten had found them. After looking through them curiously, he decided to put them to good use.

He used them as bait.

What he was trying to catch with the magazines was beyond him. Even me.

Carefully, so as not to set any of the traps off, Goten placed the magazines in many traps that had remained forgotten because of the earlier acts of stupidity.

Needless to say, Sharpner was the first one caught. Soon enough, several other guys joined him in captivity, along with a few girls who either wanted to destroy the magazines or were...interested.

Gohan first ate his dinner and then set the now starving teens free.

The next day, Gohan attempted to show them how to find decent drinking water. After lecturing extensively about the qualities needed for finding the right water, he unleashed his students out into the wilderness to make him proud.

Yes, you guessed it, they failed him miserably.

Instead of walking over to the stream that flowed right next to the Sons' house, the teens traveled throughout the property, managing to find the one river that Gohan had warned them about.

That was the longest night for every single teen. Many of the teens spent the night squatting behind trees and bushes, letting out the newly found case of diarrhea. True, some teens were spared that agony, but listening to the howls of upset stomachs kept them up all night long.

And yet another day, Gohan tried to teach them about gathering food, like berries, fruits, and other such things. Now what would these teens need to know about such an easy skill? Well, obviously what was edible and what was…not.

Yet again, the teens failed him.

Somehow forgetting that Gohan was the survival expert and not them, they began eating anything and everything in sight. What would that be you ask?

Everything.

That would be rocks, tree bark, poisonous mushrooms, moss, and of course the simple berries that caused diarrhea.

Severe diarrhea.

That was not the best thing for Gohan's sanity…err, I mean the students health, not that he cared. He just didn't want to get sued.

Sighing from his frustrations, Gohan dropped onto his mattress. Who were these people? How had they managed to survive all these years? If these were the future leaders of Earth, then the Earth was screwed.

Royally.

"Oh my Kami! It's coming out like water!" (for those of you who don't understand this part, just know that those berries were striking back with a vengeance)

Gohan rubbed his closed eyes in frustration. He was starting to wish that the camp was over with. But no, he still had another two weeks to last.

May Kami have mercy on his soul.

Looking up to the roof, moving his hands into the sign of prayer, Gohan said, "Please Kami, please make these bakas go away. I've never asked you for much, so please do this one thing for me."

His prayer went unanswered.

* * *

Standing high on the lookout stood Dende, Kami of Earth.

Then he sneezed.

Well that was a first. Despite all the time that he had been Kami, not once had he felt the need to sneeze, not even once.

Until today.

However, Dende would keep it a secret. Only Kami…err, _he_ knew how horrible Mr. Popo's medical remedies were. If he had so much as a scrape on his knee, Mr. Popo had a cure. If he had a stomach ache, there was a cure. If there was absolutely anything wrong, there was a cure. And foul tasting concoctions too.

He shuddered. There was no way he was going to ruin his day with one of those bloody creations.

"Oh Dende! Did I hear you sneeze?"

Oh crap.

Dende's mind was working faster than a sayian could fly, and believe you me, that was fast.

'Okay, I could say that it was Piccolo who sneezed…no, no, that'll never work. He just has to be at his waterfall right now. Okay, back up, I need someone who could protect me…I've got it!'

He had to get to Gohan. If there was anyone that could save him from the thing that was Mr. Popo, it would be Gohan. Now all he had to do was find a way to get there.

Dende slapped his forehead. 'Duh, I could just fly there.'

Taking off as fast as Kami…errr, he would allow himself, Dende launched off the lookout for his protection.

He just hoped he would make it there in time.

* * *

Gohan was just staring at his bedroom wall, his brain fried. He didn't know if he could last another two weeks of this…this…_torture_.

Several loud shrieks erupted from the outside world. Now what was their problem?

Opening his bedroom window, Gohan suddenly paled. There, standing in front of the teens in all of his glory, was Dende. Oddly, he looked like he was very distressed. Now what was his problem?

Then a somewhat more important problem popped in his head. The teens were still staring at the Namekian, flabbergasted. Gohan had to think fast.

'_Dende! Knock everybody out! Now!'_

_'You got it Gohan!'_

Slowly, one by one, and sometimes by twos, the teens fell into unconsciousness. Sighing in relief that something was finally going his way, Gohan jumped out his window and approached the young guardian.

"May I ask what brings you out to my neck of the woods?"

A panic look crossed over Dende's face. "Gohan! You've got to help me! Popo wants to make me…/gasp/…take one of his cures!"

Gohan shuddered. It was common knowledge that Mr. Popo's cures were terrible. Even Vegeta avoided the lookout when he so much as sneezed. But there was one more thing that Gohan remembered vividly.

Mr. Popo had a tendency to do mass…healings.

"Dende, there's a cave about fifty miles south of here. Get there as fast as you can. Just don't let Popo see you."

Dende got a look of relief. "Thanks Gohan. You're a true friend." And with that, Dende took off south, leaving Gohan with his unconscious guests.

"Hello Gohan. Have you seen Dende around here?" a voice said, coming from behind the Saiyan.

Gohan slowly turned around. There before him stood Mr. Popo, his magic carpet floating a good two feet off the ground.

"Yeah Mr. Popo, Dende just took off, heading south. If you fly fast enough, you might be able to catch him."

"Thank you Gohan," Mr. Popo said as he bowed. The carpet then took off in the southern direction.

Gohan sighed and hung his head. He felt bad about his…betrayal, but there was no way he would spoil his already crappy day with those…concoctions. All he needed to do now was wait for his charges to wake up and tell em' that there was no such thing as little green men.

Before he could even move, a scream of no was…screamed.

That poor little Namekian.

* * *

By the way, the four essential things needed for survival are air, shelter, water, and food. How would I know this? Three simple words: boy scouts. That was an...interesting time for me. But that isn't here nor there...wait, then where is it? It's got to be somewhere. Aw, forget it. I'm just confusing myself. 


	11. Fire Building 101

Just as the morning sun was rising, Videl awoke from her slumber. For the past few nights, Videl had refused to sleep in any other spot on the Sons' property since the class had arrived. She was firmly convinced she had one of the more comfortable pieces of ground and she would be damned if she gave it up. Besides, why try to jinx yourself out of a good thing?

Then a loud cry rang out.

"NNNIIII-CHHHAAAANNNN!"

"GOTEN! GET OFF!"

A loud crash was heard and then silence. Many of the students had been jolted out of their sleep when the morning wake up call was sounded off.

'Oh boy, I wonder what we're doing today' thought Videl.

A few minutes later, and I do mean a few minutes later, the Son family came out of the house bearing breakfast. Thankfully, the last few meals had been allowed to finish without some commotion happening, namely Sharpner upsetting Chichi and having a frying pan slammed into his face, but hey, I'm not pointing fingers.

Makes you wonder what'll happen today.

Once breakfast was done, all of the teens looked to Gohan expectantly to see what they were doing today. Gohan just looked at them like they were a necessary evil and then got a calm expression on his face as if he had gone into a deep thought. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"I think today will be a free day. Go do whatever it is you want to do. Just don't die," and with that said, he strolled off.

All of the kids just stared at the place Gohan once stood, lost looks adorning their faces. Then they slowly separated into their own groups and began chatting and doing whatever it is that teenagers do.

All except for Videl.

For the longest time she had wanted to interrogate…I mean, talk to the young man, but never had the chance to talk with him. They were always doing something that took up all of her or his concentration to say a word to him. Standing up, the young Satan girl took off in the direction the demi-sayian went. She had several questions she wanted answered; like how a two year old could blow up a tree? Why he was so strong and how he got his strength? How could he eat vast quantities of food? Why had he striped in front of everyone at the lake?

Okay, maybe not that last one, but she could always wonder.

After stumbling in the woods for who knows how long (sorry, Kami's not in right now. He's busy with his sneezing medication) she finally found him in a meadow, just standing there in deep thought.

As Gohan stood in deep concentration, he felt a presence behind him. This bothered him. How could he have not sensed someone sneaking up behind him or hear them for that matter? Very strange.

Turning around, he saw the girl with pigtails just watching him. 'Now what was her name? Cidel? No, that wasn't it. Kital? Nope, not that either.'

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she responded.

"What brings you out here?"

"Umm, I just wanted to ask you something?" she asked more than said.

However, Gohan didn't catch that. "Ask me about what?"

"Uhh, why we aren't doing anything today?"

"To be honest, I don't have much else to teach you guys. I mean, I've taught you almost everything I know but I don't know if you guys actually know any of it."

Videl frowned a little bit. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember all of the lessons and all of the disasters that followed. I taught you to make shelters and some people didn't listen, causing a few people to be nearly crushed. I taught you how to make traps and some people got caught in them...twice. I don't even want to get into the fire building," he said before chuckling at the last part.

Ah, yes, fire building 101. That had been a day to remember. It was suppose to be the easiest lesson for the whole camp. Gohan had shown everyone the many different ways (believe me, there are way too many to count) to make a fire and then had everyone try to build their own. Everything had been going well until Sharpner accidentally leaned too close to his fire, catching his hair on fire. It was a good five minutes before Gohan managed to wrestled Sharpner down to the ground and put the fire out. Strangely, his hair was undamaged by the flames. How bizarre.

Videl couldn't help but laugh at that. Watching Sharpner running around and screaming like a little girl was priceless, just like his fear towards spiders. Yet, his hair was undamaged. She'd have to ask him how he did that.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Gohan continued.

"Yeah, I have something that I've been meaning to ask since the first day. Why did you make us explore the countryside when we first got here?"

"Oh, that. Well, I was hoping that you would notice your surroundings."

"Notice my surroundings?" asked Videl puzzled.

"Yeah, people may not know this but exploring the surrounding area and memorizing it helps survival a lot. It helps because you'll know your way around better, so you won't get lost easily. Not to mention you could find certain fruits and berries and find game trails."

Now it made sense…again. Erasa had actually been right on the money, even if she didn't know it. From day one, this guy was trying to help everyone stand a chance at living in the wild. It helped put things in to perspective. The exploring, sleeping outside, fishing, everything was designed to improve survival skills.

Not that it would help some of the people. (hackhackSharpnerhacksuplung)

"Well that makes sense. Just one more thing."

"Ask away."

"I had come across a tree that had a strange hole in it. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

Gohan had been expecting this sooner or later. His mother had said that someone had asked her and his brother about it. He had just figured it would be a matter of time before that someone got around to asking him. Then he forgot about it because he got hungry. But that's another story for another day.

"Yeah, I made it."

"How?"

"Well to be honest, I don't remember it too well. I can vaguely remember some of it, but then everything goes black. Dad actually told me about it when we were, um, training together."

Videl's eyes grew big. "You actually trained with The Son Goku?"

"Yeah, years ago. Why? Do you know him?"

Videl couldn't believe her ears. Here was a boy who had trained with a living legend and didn't think much about it. A strange one this Son Gohan was.

"No, I don't know him, but I know of him. He had always gone to the finals in every tournament he entered, winning the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. He's famous!"

Gohan stood in wonder. "Dad was famous?" he said out loud before noticing Videl's incredulous stare. "I knew he had won a tournament, but he never talked about it much. It was just another challenge he had conquered."

Thoughts were racing through Videl's head. 'Son Goku sounds like the complete opposite of my dad. When my dad won, he soaked up all the attention he could possibly get and here Gohan's dad hadn't thought it was anything special. Man, these Sons are very modest.' And then images of a "modest" Gohan by the lake popped in her head, causing her to blush.

Gohan just watched as the girl in front of him was deep in thought. Then he noticed her starting to blush. Blushing from what, he didn't know.

Leaning towards her, he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Videl jumped from her thoughts and replied quickly, "Nothing! I'm not thinking of anything!" Trying to steer her mind from the…images, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Could you and I spar?"

Gohan just looked at her, pondering, before answering, "Okay."

* * *

Sometime later Gohan and Videl were stumbling their way back to the house. Videl was exhausted. That was the most intense spar she had ever had. Come to think of it, that was the most intense fight she had ever had.

Gohan was good. Real good. Of course he was not better than her dad (…I won't even bother with a coughing fit for this) but he could give him a run for his money. 'Gohan has such strength and stamina and his body is as hard as a…oh Kami, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!'

Gohan on the other hand had…other thoughts. 'She's pretty good for an untrained human. She definitely has the potential to become very strong. Her movements were very precise and the swing of her hips as she…what am I thinking?'

After pondering this for a while, Gohan finally came to a conclusion.

'What was I thinking?'

Somehow during his intense thinking session he had forgotten completely about his previous thoughts.

A period of curiosity and confusion settled on the demi-sayian for the rest of the way back to the house which was a good teen feet away. To be so close yet so far.

Gohan led her to the front door and invited Videl in, which she gladly accepted. As he led her to a couch, Videl took in her surroundings. From immediately to her right was the kitchen with a table in the middle of it, the counters and cabinets lining the walls all around the room. To her left was a staircase that led upstairs (where else?). In the direction she was heading though was the living room which had a few couches and chairs placed around the room with a TV against one of the walls.

"You can lie down on any couch you want. Stay as long as you like," Gohan said as took a blanket out of a cupboard. "You look like you could use the nap."

"Thank you so much," said Videl sarcastically, "how could you tell?"

Gohan chuckled. "Have a good nap," then left the room, leaving Videl all by her lonesome. So sad.

'Might as well take advantage of his offer,' she thought as she lay down.

Almost immediately, she fell asleep. It would have been immediately but come on, how many couches do you know are comfortable enough to sleep on?

Meanwhile, many of the other campers were not very happy.

Nope, they weren't happy at all.

They had seen Gohan invite Videl into the house and were not pleased that they had not received such an offer. Unfortunately for Gohan and Videl, the teens' minds thought up some reasons for it, though not completely true, but were logical sounding reasons that made so much sense to them.

"Look at that bumpkin trying to suck up to Videl Satan," said one of the peeved guys.

"He's just trying to lure Videl with comforts so she would like him," another guy said.

"He doesn't stand a chance with her. We have been trying to go out with Videl for years and not one of us has succeeded yet," once again, another dude said.

"Well, don't worry. We'll just have to discourage him from anymore attempts, won't we?" the first guy said, grinning evilly.

Evil grins soon plastered themselves on all of the guys' faces, all of them completely forgetting that Gohan's little brother had easily kicked their asses only days before.

On a different part of the Sons' backyard, a similar conversation was occurring with the girls.

"Look at that Videl trying to suck up with Gohan," said one very peeved girl.

"She just trying to get that hunk all to herself," another peeved girl said.

"Don't worry. With our charms and femininity, we're sure to win that guy over, no matter what Videl does," said yet another peeved girl, grinning evilly.

"Yeah! She doesn't stand a chance against us," the first girl said as an evil grin also spread across her face.

Evil grins soon plastered themselves on all of the girls' faces, all of them completely forgetting that Videl had never shown interest in any guy in the history of the world…I mean her life.

* * *

After looking this over, this chapter seemed very cliche or at least it did to me. Did anyone else notice this? I need to get more original than that. Otherwise, I'm just boring everybody with the same fic that's been written one too many times to count. But don't worry, I'm working on that.

I just need to eat some more Jack in a Box. That Ultimate Cheeseburger is goin' down! Heck, I might give ya'll some curly fries if I feel nice enough.


	12. Fangirl Tactic 1

I'd like to thank Im-all-yours for beta reading this chapter. I've been fretting over this chapter way too much for my own good. If it wasn't for i-a-y, I'd bash my head into a wall for a few minutes, stop and shake my head from the dizziness and then repeat. I might still do that. Might be fun and maybe I'll stop worrying myself sick.

It's a win-win situation.

As a warning, this chapter is a little short, so I'm not very comfortable with it. But with all of the encouragement I've getting lately, maybe, just maybe I might come out of this with some shread of sanity. That is, if I had any to begin with...

* * *

As Gohan stepped out of his house, he noticed something was off.

Very off.

Every single student was watching him intently, as if he was going to pull off a magic trick or something.

Weird.

After he had left Videl to her nap, Gohan felt that he needed a bit more exercise for the day and was preparing to go off to his favorite training spot. It would be the perfect way to keep his somewhat good day intact. However, that could wait a little bit longer. First, he had to know what was going on in the minds of these simple minded teens. He took a few steps towards the closest group before stopping.

Did he even want to know what they were thinking?

Although he hadn't had much contact with people his age, he had heard of all of the stereotypes of selfishness and arrogance. It was for that reason he had no ambitions to hanging out with his guests. Even though it would have been nice to get to know them, possibly becoming friends with a few of them, witnessing their constant displays of idiocy forced him to have second thoughts.

While he was delving deeper into his thoughts, a group of girls had approached him without his knowing, a single purpose on their minds.

"Hey cutie, what's new with you?" asked one of the girls.

Having no idea on how to answer this seemingly harmless greeting, "Uhh, nothing's new with me," was all that Gohan could come with. He was still new at talking the secret language of teenagerdom. It would take a while before he became fluent in it.

However, it was for that reason that Gohan didn't notice all of the hungry stares being aimed at him or the slow, subtle movements the girls made to inch closer to him.

"That's cool," a different girl said, "what were you gonna do now?"

"Nothing much, just getting a little training in," he responded. Looks of interest covered the girls faces, almost lulling Gohan into a false sense of security.

It was then that Gohan noticed something wrong. When the girls had first started talking to him, they were about a foot or two away from him. During their conversation, that distance had shrunk to about a few inches. What had happened to that distance? Why were these girls slowly surrounding him? A quick look around his personal space told Gohan that yes, these girls were surrounding him. What were these girls up to? And what was Mom cooking for dinner? He could smell the aroma already and it wasn't even being made!

However, before he could say anything about it, one of the girls reached her hand out and touched him. As if that was some sort of signal, all of the girls began reaching out to touch him. Softly, they felt all of his muscles, from his arms to his torso, and to other places that shall remain nameless.

Gohan had never felt more violated in his whole life.

As those touches were steadily changing into pinches, a frightening thought hit Gohan. He knew exactly who these girls were or more precisely _what_.

Fangirls.

If there was one thing that Gohan knew about, it was fangirls. Even though he kept his trips to the city at a minimum, he always made time to read some manga while he was there. And if he was right about what was happening, he was in for a very bad time.

Make that a very, very bad time.

"Umm, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going so bye," Gohan said, his words increasingly becoming faster before he made his getaway.

Right into a group of jealous guys.

Damn, he was so close to freedom.

"Oh, so you think your pretty hot stuff, don't ya country boy," one of the boys sneered.

Gohan looked at him as if he was crazy, probably was too. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"First, you let Videl into your house, and then you have every other girl feeling on you. What do you have to say about that?" said another boy.

Blinking at the boys, Gohan just starred in confusion. However, before he could answer, salvation arrived.

"Lunch time!"

Not even in a blink of the eye, Gohan disappeared from the gang of guys, reappearing at the picnic tables, impatiently waiting to eat his army sized lunch, conveniently forgetting about the guys' inquiry.

Yet again, a feeding frenzy broke out at the Saiyan table. As the two Saiyan vacuums ate without mercy, a conversation was starting up at the…other people's table, Videl being at the center of it.

"So, Videl, what's with you and Gohan?" asked Erasa.

Videl looked at her blonde friend oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"Gohan let you inside his house; what for?"

How Erasa came to the conclusion that Videl had something with Gohan was a mystery to the girl. She was never good at figuring out the inner workings of the blonde's mind. Nevertheless, she answered, "Gohan just let me take a nap on his couch. He had just wore me out pretty good when we were in the woods, that's all."

Erasa's eyes grew wide. Had Videl done what she thought she would never do with a guy in a million years? Maybe even a billion? This she had to find out! Imagine the gossip she could…gossip about! (seriously, how did Erasa jump to this conclusion?)

"So you and Gohan were getting a little friendly?"

Videl's eyes narrowed. What was going on the blonde's mind? It couldn't be good, it just couldn't be. "You could say that."

Erasa just smirked. "So how was he?"

Now Videl was lost. "What do you mean?"

"I mean was he good? How long did he last? How big was he?"

Videl's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. If it was anybody, anybody other than Erasa, she would have knocked their lights out. A blush crept up on her face that soon turned into anger.

"You are so sick! I did NOT have sex with Gohan!" she screamed out loud, standing up. Then she noticed everyone looking at her except a beet red Gohan.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

All of the other kids turned their attention back to the food, hoping to not attract Videl's wrath.

Sitting back down and savagely stuffing rice into her mouth, Videl glared at Erasa for the rest of the meal. She was pissed...make that _very_ pissed at her long time friend and she wanted her to know it. At the other table, Goten had stopped eating, a curious expression on his little face.

"Nii-chan? What's sex?"

Gohan, once again, turned beet red. He had no intention of letting Goten learn that ahead of time like he had. He still had memories of hearing his parents making…weird noises at night. It wasn't until a few years ago that Gohan had stumbled upon the meaning for it. He had been at the Kame House for a party and accidentally found a…video with people making the same noises. After doing a little research on it, he found out about his parents nightly activities. "Don't worry about it Goten. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay, Nii-chan," Goten said, satisfied with the answer, then returned to his leftovers.

Gohan signed. That was once catastrophe avoided. For now. Gohan finished up his lunch as quickly as possible before racing off into the forest, trying to avoid anymore confrontations.

These city people were just too weird for him.


	13. It's a Gundam!

Before this chapter starts, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to AnonymousVoid. This guy has been my beta reader since I came up with the fic and he helped me come up with this chapter long before I had even written the first chapter. I just couldn't find a decent place to put it...

Until now.

I'm pretty sure the guy is thoroughly annoyed with me considering how many times I had to drag him away from his computer just to make sure I spelled words right. By the way, I think this is the best time to say this, I'm a horrible speller. Many worsd adn grammmer you ssee beffore you tthat are sppeled correctly are bvecause of him.

Be happy, merry, and all of that other jazz cause you ain't getting another one AV. If you prove yourself worthy, then I might reconsider.

Kitten Kisses, I just went through all of those spelling mistakes and whatnot, except for chapter 4, just not in the mood or have the motivation to bother with it. You must have the eyes of a hawk cause I was having a hard time finding the actual mistakes. Thanks. Now lets see if you can spot any in this one. I'll be waiting.

* * *

Gohan was heading back to the house when it happened. He was in the midst of enjoying the tranquility of his walk after his post-lunch training, not having a care in the world and just enjoying life as best he could as he walked through the woods (can this sentence get any longer?). However, just as he exited the forest, he saw a lot of the campers flocking over to a teen yelling something incoherent. Gohan began moving closer to the enlarging group of teens, trying to understand what was going on .

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" was one of the yells Gohan could pick up amongst the chatter of the enlarging group of teens.

There were a bunch of replies being yelled out too.

"What is it?"

"What could it be?"

"Is that dinosaur crap I'm standing in?"

Then the first voice cried out again.

"It's a GUNDAM!"

Gasps of awe and…something else roared throughout the crowd. No one could possibly have found a gundam out here. Could they?

Now there was only one question going through Gohan's head. 'When's dinner?'

Make that two questions.

'What's a gundam?' was the other question roaming throughout his head. It obviously wasn't as important as the dinner question, but it was important nonetheless.

Approaching the group from behind, Gohan saw all of the kids huddled around and looking at one kid in all of his glory, a heavenly light surrounding him as he stood proudly for what ever reason. With his arm sticking straight up into the air he held something that looked like a colorful action figure. Odd. Gohan could have sworn he seen something that looked just like that at Capsule Corp once. He had gotten lost in the maze-like building while playing hide-and-seek with Trunks and Goten and had stumbled upon a hidden room that contained several of these gundam toys. How did one of those get out here?

* * *

"WOMAN!" yelled an enraged Vegeta.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" yelled back the ever irritated Bulma.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GUNDAM MODEL?"

There was no reply, enraging the already infuriated Vegeta until Bulma walked into the room with a puzzled look on her face. "Are you talking about those toys you collect?" she asked.

"WOMAN! These are NOT TOYS! They are war machines used for death and destruction!" Vegeta yelled with a murderous look in his eyes. How dare the woman call such wonderfully destructive killing machines mere toys? If it wasn't for these gundams…and the GR…and the food of Kakarot's Harpy…and the sex—can't leave out the sex—Vegeta would have left this miserable mudball of a planet years ago.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever Vegeta. I don't know what happen to your 'gundam.'"

Vegeta growled. How dare the woman (again) not see how urgent this was. One of his precious models was missing! As he thought, he knew there were only three people that knew of his gundam hobby, two of which would never touch much less take one of the models. His thought process quickened as he examined his very short list. He knew that he didn't take the model out of the room. He knew the woman wouldn't bother with messing with them. He knew…Vegeta's eyes grew wide.

"BRAT!"

* * *

At the outer edge of West City, Trunks was flying.

Fast.

Very fast.

He was flying so fast, he made ludicrous speed look slow.

The point is that he was flying fast.

Very fast.

Earlier, little Trunks was playing in his room, minding his own business for once when he heard his father bellow in anger. He hadn't given it much thought since Vegeta was always yelling about something. It was because of this reason that he didn't pay his father any mind until he heard what he was mad about. The first thing he did was pale in fear. Next, he took off out his window, flying as fast as he could which now leads us to where he is now.

Fear was coursing throughout his body. He had to hide and fast. His father was very protective of his toys…I mean models. If Vegeta ever got his hands on him, he was one dead chibi. Now where could he hide? It had to be with someone dumb enough to take him in, not to mention that it also had to be with someone who could stand up to his serial killer of a father. There were only so many people to choose from. And then it hit him.

Just great. Some bird just crapped on his head.

After seeking retribution on the culprit bird, he continued on his course for sanctuary. And then it hit him.

Goten and Gohan.

Gohan was strong enough to stand up to his father and Goten was dumb enough to let him hide out at his house. They were perfect! Trunks began to smirk. He had found his suckers…err, protectors.

Changing course to Mount Pazou, Trunks put on some extra speed. If he stood a chance of surviving in one piece, he had to get to the Son's house fast.

Very fast.

* * *

Gohan just shook his head. Teenagers were weird. Oh well, might as well get cleaned up before dinner. Turning away from the teenage mob, he walked back into his house and prepared for a long, hot, steamy shower.

(Skip naked Gohan shower scene)

Just as Gohan left the all glorious bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, he felt a familiar ki approaching. Focusing on the ki, he discovered it was Trunks. Not thinking much of it, Gohan continued on his way to his room before stopping.

Trunks was coming here?

This couldn't be good. And judging from the way his ki was moving, he was hauling ass. There were only a few times where Trunks would be moving this fast. One of them was when he was excited to be spending the night at the Sons' house.

The other was when he had pissed off Vegeta.

Then the implications settled in on Gohan.

If Trunks was here, then the angel that was Goten would disappear, leaving only the devil that Goten could be when he had more than half a brain. Damn, all of that hard work to keep Goten simple was going down the drain fast.

A bunch of shrieks went off outside. Sighing, the teenaged Son knew exactly what that meant.

Trunks had arrived.

Walking out the front door, Gohan spied the spawn of Satan (Not Hercule for you slower people out there). There he was staring questioningly at the now freaked out teenagers. How had a little kid just appear out of nowhere? You would almost think that these teens hadn't seen the Son boys magically appear when the lunch call was set off.

Then a blur of orange ran straight at Trunks, stopping right in front of him.

"Hi Trunks!" said an over-enthused Goten, his body shaking in excitement.

"Hey Goten. Who are all these people?" a still confused Trunks asked.

Goten was jumping up and down, excitement ready to burst from his tiny body. "These people came here for some camp thingy. Me and Nii-chan have been teaching them how to live out in the outside place!"

That was when Gohan joined the conversation. "So what brings you out here, Trunks?"

Trunks turned to Gohan, a look of helplessness and fear written on his face. "Gohan you've got to help me! My dad wants to kill me!"

"Again?"

"Again!"

Sighing, Gohan asked, "What happened this time?"

"I took one of his models to play with and I forgot to put it back," Trunks said in a rushed voice, panic evident with every word.

'Models? Since when did Vegeta collect models?' Gohan thought. "What kind of models?"

"Uhh," Trunks hesitated, "I think the humans call them gundams."

Gohan stared at the little chibi. Then he turned around to the group of teens who were just watching them, astonishment clearly written on their faces. "Umm, which one of you has a gundam model?"

The teen that held the model proudly just moments ago stepped away from the group, clutching the prize possessively. "I do."

"Could you give it to me?" Gohan asked patiently.

The teen's eyes narrowed in defiance. "No, finder keepers."

Before anyone, except the chibi, could react, Gohan snatched the delicate model away. Turning to Trunks, "I'm gonna hang on to this until you go back home. You might be able to use this as a peace offering."

The chibi stared with gratitude and happiness, his eyes watering with unshed tears. His dad wasn't going to kill him this time! "Thanks Gohan. I'm just gonna stay here till dad cools down a little. Don't want him trying to blow up half the city trying to punish me." He then turned and nodded at Goten, and without a second thought the two took off to places unknown. Probably to do whatever it is little chibis do.

* * *

During the whole interaction, the ever observant Satan girl watched the scene unfold with curiosity. Once again, she saw or tried to see Gohan use that stealing trick he had used on her, but ultimately failed to see how he did it. She just couldn't understand it. Gohan wasn't anywhere near the guy when he stole the model. If she was any judge of distance, Gohan was at least several feet away.

Then something else struck her as odd. She could have sworn she had seen that little purple-haired kid before. Where, she couldn't remember, but one way or another she was going to find out.

Eventually.


	14. Starvation for the Incompetent Soul

Attention all Gohan fangirls: Please don't kill me. Apparently, I had ruined some people's day with the lack of a naked Gohan. I'd offer my condolences, but I'm afraid that one of you would bite my hand off or something. Considering that I need both hands to type somewhat fast, I want to keep them attached to my wrists as long as possible. I thank you for your time. And if you aren't happy with this apology and still have a need to beat me senselessly just remember...I bruise easily.

* * *

It was a cold night, its darkness encompassing all that laid within it. The new moon had just arrived, leaving only the stars to light up the night poorly. Scattered across the ground, the shivering bodies of potential victims…uhh, sleeping teens laid blissful unaware of the horrors watching them.

A pair of blue eyes blinked along side of a pair of onyx. They had been waiting way passed their bedtime in order to pull off this prank. While it wasn't their best prank, it would have to do on such short notice. They couldn't wait to see everybody's faces in the morning. But first they had to set everything up.

Tip-toeing towards the unsuspecting teens, they unleashed the powers that were reserved only for chibis.

And evil ones at that.

* * *

Gohan was sleeping peacefully. Even as the rays of the morning sun pierced the darkness of his room, he continued to sleep. However, one thing out of the ordinary had happened or hadn't happened.

The two chibis had not come crashing down on his stomach, forcing him out of his slumber as he had become accustomed to. As Gohan's brain awoken, this thought struck him as odd. However, he would be prepared for the onslaught that was sure to come. He was sure of it.

It never came.

Finally he woke up on his own power, his body being used to its daily wake up call waking him up to his dismay, though the feeling of an undisturbed stomach was a terrific feeling.

As he dressed in his gi, Gohan became curious as to not being awoken by the demons known as Trunks and Goten. Could it be that they had overslept? If so, then maybe it was time for some payback. Gohan smirked. Yes, now was the time for some much desired revenge.

Stealthily sneaking to Goten's room, Gohan peaked in, seeing the two chibis passed out on their beds, their soft snoring completing the peaceful moment. Still smirking, he snuck into the bathroom and filled two buckets of ice cold water and once again snuck back to the bedroom, putting his plan in to action. Oh yes, payback was a bitch.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" two screams filled the air, the chibis rushing into the corner of the room trying to put as much distance between their attacker(s), shivering all the while.

"What's the big idea?" a pissed off Trunks yelled, shivering from the cold.

Gohan just smirked and left the room, a feeling of righteousness consuming him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream from outside sounded off.

The ever alert Gohan took a moment to process this. When he finally comprehended where the cry came from, he ran outside.

And fell on his backside laughing.

Before him, the newly awoken teens had very interesting faces. All of them had had permanent marker scribbled all over their faces, improving their appearence considerably...I shouldn't have said that. Anyways, somehow the girls had gotten their hands on a compact mirror, so they could make sure they were somewhat presentable during the day. When the first of the newly awoken girls had looked into said mirror, she unleashed a bloodcurdling scream. As each teen woke up to realize their new and slightly improved faces, they made a dash for the stream, desperate to remove the markings. As they ran by Gohan, he could see on some of the drawings on their faces, some of which were of inappropriate things and others…not. What were those inappropriate things you ask?

Just use your imagination. And if you can't use that…

…Then why the hell are you reading this?

But despite that, a wave of teens ran to the stream in an attempt to wash it off...wait, did they already do that?

Anyways (I seem to be getting off track a lot, haven't I?), they succeeded in their mission to a point. However, now their faces had taken on a more solid color. Some were green, some red, others orange, etc. However, a mutual feeling passed among them.

They were pissed and out for blood. Before them now was the Son clan and their unexpected visitor, Trunks, laughing until their faces were blue. Actually using their brains for once, they concluded that they couldn't kill any of them. Not if they wanted to eat breakfast or get hit in the head with a frying pan. Not even Sharpner wanted that.

Bless his soul.

Once the Sons calmed down and breakfast was…whatever, Gohan took center stage…again.

"Alright people, we're going to be doing something a little different for the next couple days."

Turning their attention to Gohan, they waited.

"Starting today you will be searching for your own food," he paused for any protest to be voiced, heard none and continued, "This scavenging trial will last until tomorrow night so you better try to find something edible or you might starve."

"…What?" was the shocked response.

"Uh, you won't be eating food from my mom till dinner tomorrow?" Gohan tried again, attempting to use smaller words.

"…WHAT?" Oh sure, that they understand.

"Hmmm, maybe I should extend that until the end of camp," Gohan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. The more he thought about it, the more appealing it got, and the longer he thought about it, the more horrific the students colorful faces became as they feared their instructor's pondering thoughts.

…** /CLANG/**

"Son Gohan! You will not starve these kids for the rest of the time they're here!" shouted Chichi.

"But moooom."

**/CLANG/CLANG/**

With small lumps rising atop his head, Gohan relented. "Fine, I won't starve them. Just until tomorrow."

"That's better," Chichi said with an approving look as she tapped the frying pan against her hand.

Even though the class wanted to argue some more, they didn't want to risk the chance of the frying pan or Chichi changing her mind. Mumbling of the injustice they had to endure, just like they do at school, they walked away to do…something.

As the crowd cleared out, Chichi dropped her hand that the frying pan had tapped, a small lump making itself known on her palm. "Oww that smarts!" she exclaimed. Is this what she had been doing to her children? What kind of mother was she? No mother in her right mind would do such harmful things to her children! As she continued her thoughts on permanently retiring her Frying Pan of Doom, another thought struck her. 'Their heads are hard enough to take it. Otherwise, these Saiyans would run rampant around the world! And I won't let that happen! Not on my watch!' These last few thoughts utterly destroyed what ever epiphany that Chichi had, flushing it down the crapper with all of the other epiphanies she had throughout her life.

Those poor, poor epiphanies.

* * *

It had been hours since Gohan told them they were on their own. It was about lunch time and, yet, Videl had found nothing that she could eat. Yeah, she had some berries earlier, but they could hardly fill her up even if she was considered a small girl.

She had heard that several of her classmates had gotten lucky and killed a wild pig. After building a fire, cooking the pig, and several Hakuna Matata jokes later, they were feasting on pork. But they wouldn't allow anyone who hadn't helped cook or capture the pig to eat it.

It was reasonable, but still, she was getting hungry and when someone gets hungry they get irrational (hackhackGokuhackburp). Oh well, she would get her own meat and not share it with the others. That would show them.

Then something caught her eye. There, up in a tree.

Fruit.

That could tide her over for awhile. Now the only problem she had was getting to the fruit. Being short…I mean vertically challenged, she couldn't quite reach one of the lower branches without a little help and she would be damned if she was going to ask for any!

After taking a look around, she found a few decent sized rocks scattered about. Piling the rocks against the tree, she got the needed height to reach the branches. Climbing higher and higher into the tree was no problem. Soon enough she had reached her prize and began eating to her heart's content. Once done, she realized she had a problem.

She was up very high.

Very, _very _high.

Now, Videl Satan did not have a fear of heights, or that's what she kept telling herself. She was just concerned that if she fell, the sudden stop at the end would hurt.

A lot.

Slowly, she began her descent. It seemed to take forever. It wasn't like this going up. Whoever said that going down was easier than going up was a dead man.

With her thoughts side-tracked, she lost her grip on the branch she was holding, causing her to fall.

'Oh crap!' was the last thought she had as she plummeted to the ground. She grabbed madly at anything that could possibly slow her fall or stop it all together.

Success! Somehow she had lucked out as she snagged a branch. Eyes closed, she latched onto it with her arms and legs.

It was a long while before she worked up the courage to open her eyes. Looking around she realized that she was on the last possible branch. 'That was close' she thought as she dropped herself to the ground safely. She then walked back to the Son house, trying to calm her shattered nerves. That would be the last time she climbed a tree for anything.

At least until the next time she was hungry; then she might risk it, but only then would she bother thinking about it.


	15. Way Too Serious For My Own Good

As Videl finally reached the house, she discovered a scene that closely resembled yesterday's event: a gathering crowd around an unknown person(s).

Oh joy.

This time, however, Trunks and Goten were at its center, sadly without a Gundam model. Somehow (don't ask me how), a few of the teens had found out that it was the chibis that had marked up their faces in the middle of the night, and now they were out for blood.

Chibi blood.

Now who wouldn't want some of that?

Walking towards the back of the group (wait a minute, which side is the backside?), Videl started to pick up the nice conversation that was going on.

"You chibis are so dead," an angry teen threatened.

Uh.

"We're going to make you wish that you hadn't been born," said another angered teen, cracking his knuckles in a menacing way.

Well that's not very nice.

"Your mother's not gonna recognize ya after we're done with you," yet another teen said.

Strangely enough, the chibis didn't look disturbed by this. If anything, they were highly amused, as if they were being told a joke. Not a funny joke, mind you, but one that makes you have fond memories of an even funnier joke, one that actually makes you laugh.

"Is that the best you got?" said a confident Trunk, "I get threatened with death everyday by my dad. At least he can say the same threat in sixty nine different ways."

While this threw off several teens, many of which were looking at each other with the confused expressions they had perfected at OSH, others refused to be startled with such big words. They were high school students after all.

"Kid, I was trained by the one and only Mr. Satan. I could kill you just by coughing on you," retorted the first teen with a proud yet stupid look appearing on his face.

The reaction he got wasn't what he expected, or anyone else for that matter. The two tykes laughed, _laughed_! As in rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off, laughed (for the people who only understand computer lingo, that would be rotfltao). Heck, they were turning several shades of blue. What was going on? Why would these chibis laugh at an apprentice of the great Hercule Satan? They were turning into blueberries for crying out loud!

Mmmm, blueberries.

After their laughfest, which consisted of the two chibis calming down, taking a look at the baffled teens, and launching into another laughing fit several times, Trunks once again responded mockingly. "If you're so tough, then how did Goten and his brother beat you so easily? I heard that they didn't even break a sweat taking you 'Hercule trained' fighters down."

The teen paled. "How did you know that?"

Trunks sweatdroped. "Uhh, Goten told me."

It was Videl's turn to sweatdrop. It _was_ kind of obvious that Goten would tell his little friend about the tournament or lack of one. It wasn't everyday a seven year old pounded people more then twice his age without breaking a sweat. How these people made it to high school was beyond her comprehension. Probably teachers not wanting to mess with the same idiot students year after year after year after year after year after…

Videl mentally slapped herself. Her mind had somehow gotten stuck in a loop. Her hunger must be affecting her more than she thought. Now where was a pig when you needed it?

"Besides," Trunks continued, "I doubt that you could even stand a chance against a true Saiyan warrior."

This puzzled Videl, like in so many other fanfics. 'What is a Saiyan?' she thought to herself. Was it some kind of food?

However, before anymore could be learned about the saiymajigs, Chichi's frying pan struck again. Her victim: Trunks.

**/CLANG/**

Apparently, during the whole exchange, Chichi had been keeping an eye on the whole situation through the kitchen window as she (a few of my ribs goes to who ever can guess what she's doing) washed the ever increasing amount of dishes. The moment she heard Trunks say "Saiyans," she was on the warpath to shut the kid up. Personally.

"Trunks Briefs! You know better than to tell people such stories! Now get in the house! You're helping me with the dishes!" the banshee woman screamed.

Unfortunately for Trunks, he had inherited his father's inability to stop provoking the master of the frying pan. "No, I won't be forced to do such peasant work."

One glare from one of the masters of the glare shut him up and he unwillingly walked back to the house to do his menial labor, Chichi following behind him with her frying pan in attack mode.

That left a somewhat angry mob and the adorable Goten getting to know each other a little better. As the teens turned their arrogance up to unprecedented levels, of course nowhere near Vegeta's level or Hercule's for that matter, the spokesteen (the first teen for your information) spoke once more, conveniently forgetting about his horrendous loss at the hands of the boy before him. "Your friend's gone kid. You're dead meat."

Goten just smiled. Aww, how could anyone resist such an innocent smile? Apparently the teens could as one of them leapt at him, both fists raised to strike the chibi. That was when something unexpected happened...well, it should've been expected if you ask me.

The attacking teen flew right through the child, landing face first in the dirt. Where the chibi once stood, a transparent image seemed to be, only slowly disappearing. When the teen looked up, he felt two small hands clamp onto one of his steroid-induced legs. The next thing he knew, he was spinning around in a circle until the tiny hands let go and he went flying into the air, landing head first in the stream.

Videl was amazed. Not because of the chibi's ability to throw a boy double his size, but how he seemed to disappear without moving. If she thought very hard, but not hard enough to bust a blood vessel, she could only remember a few times she had seen a trick like that.

The Tenkaichi Budokai...videotapes.

The technique she had just seen was a favorite of the Turtle Hermit school students, the after-image technique (well that was redundant, y'all already knew that). It was amazing that such a small boy could do the same trick that took experienced martial artists years to master.

But then again, so did Son Goku.

Even more questions flooded her mind (when was it not full of questions?). What was a Saiyan? How could Goten know a trick like the after-image and how did he do it? And ultimately, where would she find a pig to eat? (that's getting old, isn't it?)

She was becoming a Son more and more with every passing minute.

Then a second thought hit her.

Did Chichi say Briefs?

Yet again (why me?), Videl got questions bouncing around her head. Was that boy the son of Bulma Briefs? Did his father really threaten him with death everyday? Why hadn't he called the police or protective services yet? And why was she thinking like a cop now of all times? It had nothing to do with her original inquiry. What that was she had forgotten it. But mark her words, no…thoughts? No…whatever it was mark'em. She was going to figure out the answers to these questions, what ever they were, even if it killed her!

As long as she stayed on the ground and not go up into trees, she could guarantee it!

* * *

Trunks was glaring out of the window as he watched the teens trying to intimidate Goten. His glare intensified as one of them tried to attack the little chibi, resulting in said teen taking a much needed bath in the stream. If it wasn't for that harpy making him wash a low class family's plates, he'd be making mincemeat out of those teens, sell the meat to their school, and laugh as they were digested by their peers.

Such a nice daydream.

But the fact of the matter was he was washing dishes, ruining his princely hands, or at least that's what his dad told him. The Son matriarch was only a few feet away, seemingly to be engrossed with her chores of...what ever low class harpies do as chores. But Trunks was no fool, he had made already made the mistake of trying to escape twice already when he thought the lady wasn't paying attention.

Needless to say, they didn't end well.

Nope, not well at all.

It was just then that Chichi looked at Trunks, who was not doing the housework like he was told.

"And just what are you doing _not_ cleaning my dishes, Trunks?" the Son woman asked.

Using his almighty chibi brain, Trunks tried to think of a reason to avoid the onslaught he was sure to follow. Usually he would blame it on his father, but he wasn't here right now...wait, he knew what he could do.

"I just wanted to tell you that those teenagers were attacking Goten," the little chibi said, innocence in his eyes.

Worked like a charm.

"They did WHAT!" Chichi screamed, dashing out of the house, her frying pan ready to strike.

Looking out the window, Trunks got to witness the awesome power of the harpy lady's frying pan as teen after teen fell to its power.

Trunks smirked. Now was his chance to escape. Quickly, he ran into the living room, opened a window, and flew out.

And they say kids aren't smarts.


	16. Snow in July

Oh I'm-all-yours! I got a present for ya! Sharpner's back! After lying unconscious underneath a bush with logs stacked on top of him and a couple boulders to weigh it all down (I wonder who would've done that?), he's managed to claw his way back to the...what ever this place is, just so he wouldn't be ignored anymore. I hope you won't be disappointed.

And I seriously need to stop using that word.

* * *

Cheering could be heard for miles. As waves and waves of fans and teenagers crashed up against solid, concrete walls, a car drove up towards the gate, following the path chained off by the city police force (hey, they have to do something right for once). Fans desperately tried to get a grip on the car as it passed them, some even jumping on top of the roof so they could pass the hallowed gates and onto the house of the greatest martial artist alive.

Hercule Satan (honestly, who didn't see that one coming?).

In the backseat of the sacred car sat said martial artist. Although he had company to attend to from his daughter's school, he had a last minute photo shoot to attend to and he couldn't allow himself to slack off on the job, just like when he defeated Cell.

As the car passed through the hallowed walls protecting his estate, he woke up from his slumber, wariness still evident on his unshaven face. It had been a long day posing for the camera. All of those poor people didn't know the sacrifices he had to make just so the people of the world wouldn't tear the world apart to get a picture of his handsome mug. Sometimes it was tough being famous...and rich...and being an action figure...with kung fu grip...and was voice activated...

Aww, I want one now.

Finally, his car ended its long trek to his home, the cries of his fans traveling the quarter mile length of his driveway. Walking into the house that Satan built, he got this eerie feeling like he forgot something. Something very important. Let's see, he had his cape, his belt, his lucky underwear, his hair products (had to keep that fro up somehow), uhh...and his rubber ducky. He had everything with him as far as he could tell. Then his memory spat out one last thing.

Oh, right. His daughter.

True he hadn't paid enough attention to her since he had her fellow classmates visiting, but right now he felt as if he owed her some. Honestly, he wasn't that bad of a guy, he just had memory lapses from time to time. Walking the many corridors to the gym, he peered in, expecting his daughter to be beating the crap out of a punching bag, probably from being angry with him knowing his luck.

There was no one in there.

Not even dust.

Very peculiar.

Hey, I used a big word!

Oh well. If she wasn't in the gym, she must be in her room. Making another long trek through the endless hallways and up multiple staircases, Hercule finally arrived at his daughter's room.

He knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked some more.

Once again, nothing.

He tried knocking "Shave and a Haircut."

Yet again, nothing happened.

Hercule was now getting fed up. Why would his own daughter ignore him like that? It wasn't like he was ignoring her on purpose! Just as he was about to barge into the bedroom, a butler turned the corner, spied with his little eyes a fed upped Hercule and approached the devil with utmost caution. "Sir, can I help you?" the kind gentleman asked.

Calming somewhat, but still royally peeved, he answered, "Have you seen my daughter around?"

The butler seemed baffled for some odd reason, probably because he couldn't believe that he was in the presence of such a great icon. "Sir, Miss Videl hasn't been here for over a week."

"WHAT!"

The wimpy butler guy cringed. "S-s-sir, she went to the survival camp part of the school's program. That the reason why you have some of her classmates here."

Hercule stared at the butler guy. Why would Videl want to go camping when she could be in his presence? It wasn't like he stunk that bad after a workout, not that he did stink. If there was an odor, it was from the greatness that was Hercule Satan. But that isn't the point! Videl was in the middle of nowhere, camping. That wasn't the girl he knew. Unless…

"SHE BETTER NOT BE WITH SOME PUNK OUT THERE! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING! DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT BOYS ARE ALL THE SAME! THEY JUST WANT TO GET IN HER PANTS!" Hercule bellowed.

The butler guy had to do some quick thinking. If Hercule was this far into his "boys are evil" rant, then he was more then likely going to drag her back to the mansion, willingly or unwillingly. "S-sir, c-c-couldn't she be there to p-protect the other students from danger?"

Hercule stopped bellowing, a thoughtful look settled on his face. That actually made sense to his feeble brain. That sounded just like his Videl. What was he thinking? Her interested in boys? Ha! She'd probably kill any boy who came within ten feet of her. That was the Videl he knew and loved. What was he thinking? Her interested in boys? Ha! She'd probably kill any boy who came within ten feet of her. That was the Videl he knew. What was he thinking?...(oh great, now Hercule's stuck in a loop)...Her interested in boys? Ha!

Stopping mid-loop, Hercule managed to say, "Well, I guess its okay if she's out there. It is her job to protect people. That's why she joined the police force. Oh well." Hercule then proceeded down the halls to do whatever it is that Hercule does.

The butler let out the breath he was holding in. If Hercule had gone to Videl's camp, he would have been one dead butler if she ever found out that he could've stopped him. Once composing himself, he then proceed to do whatever it is that butler guys do when they aren't answering doors.

* * *

'When will Sharpner learn?' Videl thought as she trudged away from the battlefield.

It was the last day of this "fend for yourself" thing and she couldn't wait for it to end. She had been lucky enough to catch something in her traps that served as a decent breakfast, but nothing else seemed to want to get in her belly.

Then Sharpner came along.

Too bad he couldn't get in her belly.

Or could he?

Using his supposedly manly charms, he once again tried to get Videl to go out with him. Once again, she denied him that privilege. Then he tried to get a little too close for her tastes, still trying to persuade her, so she sent him on a one way trip into a tree, one hundred yards away. If she didn't know any better she'd say she was getting stronger out in the woods.

Ha! Fat chance of that happening.

Then something caught her eye. Up in a tree sat Gohan, who appeared to be napping. He was leaning up against the trunk of the tree, one of his legs lying on the branch he sat on, the other dangling in the air with his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed so peaceful up there. Suddenly, the questions that she had bubbling up her throat since yesterday had surfaced and she was going to get them answered one way or another, right here, right now. There was only one problem. Gohan was sitting on the lowest branch.

That was thirty feet off the ground.

Now how did he get up there?

And why couldn't she do that?

She frowned. How was she going to get up there? She wasn't the tallest person around. Putting all of her brain power to use, she tried to formulate a plan to get up in that tree. Just as she formed something of an idea that shall forever remain nameless because I just don't feel like writing about it, Gohan woke up. Sensing his brother and Trunks were up to something he just knew wouldn't be good for his health; he started focusing his senses on locating the twin terrors. He had to put a stop to their evil plans _now_.

Or suffer the inhumane consequences.

Looking off in a random direction, he jumped down from his branch and raced off through the trees, leaving Videl standing there looking after him, a little disappointed. Oh well, so much for interrogating…I mean, _talking _with the saiyan.

Unfortunately, someone saw this occurrence and interpreted it very wrongly.

As Sharpner glared, or tried to glare from his wooden prison, some brain activity was occurring in his head. He had seen how Videl stared at Gohan differently than the way she stared at him, which was more than she ever had stared at him. Actually thinking (oh my god, Sharpner thought!) about it, Videl never stared at him, infuriating him further. And then, she watched him run off with a wistful look, at least it looked wistful to him. 'How dare that mountain boy steal her away from me?' Sharpner thought (he thinks again! That's a new world record!).

However, he wasn't going to let this setback keep him from his prize. Oh no, this competition for Videl was just getting started (there was a competition?), and Sharpner was determined to win it! And if he didn't win, then his name wasn't Sharpner!

But what if he lost? Then Sharpner wouldn't be his name any more. Then who would he be? Now he had more at stake! The love of Videl and his own name!

And he was sure that he would win just as he was sure that it snowed in July!


	17. Fun Time:  Gohan Style

In all of her life, Son Chichi never thought she would see humans eat like Saiyans. But here she was watching in amazement at the savagery the high school students were displaying.

Food was flying everywhere. Glasses and plates were flying everywhere. Heck, if the students weren't sitting on the tables, they'd be flying too. Chichi continued to watch as bowl after bowl and tray after tray of food vanished, never to be heard from again. Even the crumbs were disappearing!

Apparently, when Gohan had sent them all off to find their own food, many of the teens had thought they could fast until they were allowed to eat again.

They thought wrong.

Very wrong.

True, many had managed to find food, but it wasn't what they were used to. They had gone from eating some of the best cooking in their entire lives to nothing in an instant, kinda like the school lunches they were forced to eat. Even if the teens' mothers were amateur cooks when compared to Mrs. Son, they'd take the slop their mums made than the concoctions the school forced fed them.

Chichi couldn't blame them either for their voracious appetites. When Gohan and Goku had exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they went on a feeding campaign for half a week. Not that she minded cooking for the two, but she had to cook 24/7.

That was one half week she never wanted to experience again.

Ever.

At least with humans, they didn't eat nearly as much food as Saiyans. Granted Chichi had cooked some extra food for them, knowing they would eat more than usual, but she had expected a little extra to feed her two kids…and Trunks, can't forget about Trunks now can we? It looked like they wouldn't be getting any.

Too bad.

Unfortunately, the three demi-saiyans didn't take that bit of news very well. As soon as they heard that there were no scraps left, they nearly died from sorrow. How could there be no more food? It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be!

That night the sorrowful howls of three certain individual could be heard through out the mountain range. If it wasn't for all of the outdoor sleeping the teens were forced to do, they probably wouldn't have been able to sleep through all that racket. That survival stuff was finally coming in handy, even if they didn't know it.

* * *

It was at the end of the second week, and everybody was getting antsy. They had seen the excitement sparkling in Gohan's eyes for awhile and were getting worried. The last time he had that glint was when he made them nearly starve and there was no way in HFIL they were doing that again.

Gohan took note of the students' nervousness. Not that he could blame them. This time, however, he was going to have some fun with their next activity. Maybe he could get the demon chibis to help too.

Finally, after making them cross the line between sanity and insanity ten times…wait, wasn't it twenty? It had to be more then twenty. Or were they already insane? Then all of that waiting would have been for nothing! Damn these teens! So desensitized by movies and television…

Anyways, Gohan broke the silence that had been gathering once he obtained the teens attention, "Alright people, the next couple of days are going to be very interesting." Many students began sweating nervously, looking to each other for comfort. "We are going to have a bit of a game going on tomorrow."

'A game? What kind of game?' many teens thought, still slightly suspicious.

"Starting tomorrow, we are going to put your survival skills to the test. We will be playing a game I like to call 'Predator.'" At this many teens got confused. "Basically, you all are going to try and catch me using all of the survival skills you've learned to do so. Meanwhile, I will have to try and catch you in return. Just think of it as a one on forty tag game." At this many of the teens got excited. Maybe this would be fun.

Trying to get more interest in the other unexcited teens, he tried to explain a few more details. "As I've said, you will try to capture or elude me till dawn of the next day. You can set up traps and the like to accomplish this. However, if I capture you, then it's game over. Now, if you manage to catch me or elude me until the deadline, you will receive a prize." And again at this point, many people who weren't excited became interested. "Your prize will be a stay in my house for the night." Now they were confused again, how I'll never know. "As in you'll get an indoor shower, bathroom facilities, and a bed to sleep on for the night. Understand?"

If there was anybody not excited or interested, they were now. A chance to actually have a bed and a chance to use a toilet! (If you've never gone camping, then you'll never know what I'm talking about here) With the way the Sons ran this camp, they weren't going to miss this opportunity!

"The game will start at noon tomorrow. I suggest you go prepare for the rest of the day," and with that, Gohan left the teens to their "plotting."

It took a few seconds for the teens to register this before they all scrambled up and took off into the woods. As they roamed the woodlands, some of the teens formed groups to plot their…whatever it is they plot. In the meantime, a majority of the campers decided to go out alone, thinking that their chances of winning would be greater.

Poor, deluded souls.

Sharpner just happened to be one of these poor souls who were determined to win. For the rest of the day and part of the night, he built trap after trap after trap after trap… (damn, caught in another loop).

Videl also chose to go alone; the only difference between her and Sharpner was Videl putting more stock into her evasive skills.

Out of the three of them, Erasa was the only one of them that formed a group with others. Even now you can see them plotting the extremely secret plots of destruction and...plotiness...and yes, I just made up that word.

Slowly throughout the day, the area around Mount Pazou became a war zone. Traps were set in almost every place possible, the students making mental notes of where they all were, somehow. How they managed to muster the brain power needed to do it was a miracle in itself.

Slowly, the day vanished into night. Dinner was finished, and yet teens were putting final preparations together. Surely someone of their lot could catch their teacher.

Right?

* * *

Not the greatest chapter in the world, but it'll have to do. The whole point of this chapter was to introduce the climatic game I've got planned.

If anyone can come up with a better name for this "game" of mine, please let me know. I doubt that I'll use the actual name in future chapters, but I will replace the one I have now. Good God that's cheesy.

Can I ask ya'll something? All of the comments I make throughout this fic, does it get in the way of the story? Do they give you headaches or are you okay with them? I'd really like to know.


	18. Other Bad D Words

It's official, the comments are gonna stay. Sorry to all who get headaches from them, but practically all who said anything about them said to keep them.

But at least they aren't completely useless. If you want to hear some useless commentary, watch a football game. I swear, all sports commentators are useless. All they do is point out the obvious. What's so hard about that? Even a person who has no idea what football is could tell if someone's having a good season. But that's just me.

I'd like to thank mangamadde and Shadowsole for their suggestions. Now I leave this in your hands: which name should it be: Son-searching, Hunting the hunter, or the default Predator?

Here's something new. I'd like to start taking bets on who will win this game of mine. Conditions are simple: choose who you think'll win and receive a prize that is yet to be determinded. Now, I can think of a couple senarios that could happen: 1. no one guesses right 2. some people guess half right, if someone guesses only part of the game winners. It could be possible that more then one teen wins, even if it isn't bloody likely, and someone guesses only one of the winners. 3. someone guesses completely right.

People you'd think'll win: Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, some random teen, an outside force (Trunks and Goten), and anyone else I missed. With everything established, let the betting begin!

* * *

D-day.

Finally, it was here: the day of the big game. Today was the day that the students of Orange Star High would show their stuff, worth…whatever. It could be the day where either one of them outshined the others or the day of their doom, destruction, or any other bad D-word. To make such an overly long explanation short, even though it's a bit overdue, today was the day where legends are made or destinies are destroyed.

Or something like that.

As the rays of the morning sun covered the property owned by the Sons, the teens welcomed it, adrenaline rushing through their veins.

Okay, that's enough serious stuff for one day.

In reality, the teens were tired. Worry and anxiety dominated their thoughts. They had spent the whole night with doubt in their heads and now they were paying the price.

And why am I still writing with a serious overtone?

Anyways, everyone was tired…again. Yet, excitement somehow kept them from falling over in exhaustion.

**THUMP**

Whoops. Think I spoke too soon.

One by one, the teens dropped like rocks into unconsciousness or something heavy into not awakeness. And I don't care if awakeness is not a word. It is now.

It wasn't long after the sudden dropping of the teens had finished that the breakfast call was…called. Slowly the teens dragged their tired bodies over to the tables. Conversation was virtually nonexistent as the exhausted campers filled their bellies. Finally, without anymore wasted words on how breakfast was boring, Gohan…once again…spoke out.

"As I'm sure you're aware of, today is the day of our game. You will be allowed into the surrounding area at 11 o' clock to hide or get into position or anything else you can think of. At noon, I will begin the game. The game will end at sunrise tomorrow. If you get caught, you lose. If you survive until then, you don't lose."

As the teens nodded their understanding, they went off to the place designated as the sleeping grounds—by none other then the teens themselves—and tried to get a few more hours of sleep.

Slowly, 11 o' clock arrived. As soon as it was announced, the teens took off into the forest, once again using their memorization skills they had discovered yesterday by accident to evade all of their traps.

Shortly after that, D-time arrived. As the seconds became minutes and the minutes became hours, nothing happened. As they waited for something to happen, namely Gohan to fall into their traps, they never looked up once.

High above, in a tree overlooking the teens, Gohan sat without a care in the world. He stared down at the teens as they sweated bullets. He smirked. He didn't even have to use his ki-sensing ability to find them, not that he was supposed to use this skill. He was going to hunt his prey with all of his somewhat normal skills: eyes, ears, nose, and the like.

Too bad he wasn't focusing on the ki though. He would have recognized instantly the two kis of Goten and Trunks that were in the vicinity, doing only Kami knows what.

* * *

From the moment that Videl had entered the forest, she had been trying to get as far away from the Son house as possible. It was nearing 1 o' clock and she hadn't heard any commotion or anything indicating what was happening. It was then that she made her first mistake.

She had walked into one of the many traps that Sharpner had set.

It was a simple one too. All it was was a rope tied into a noose lying on the ground. The moment she had sprung it, it had tightened around her ankle and jerked her up upside down, hanging her from a tree.

'Just perfect.' she thought. The game had barely just begun and she was a sitting duck, just waiting for Gohan to find her and take her away. As the little Satan girl hung from her spot, some luck found its way to her.

Or something that looked somewhat like luck.

Just a few yards off were the chibis, Trunks and Goten. They were looking off into the forest with their backs to her. Perfect. All she had to do was get their attention and they could get her down. "Hey you kids! Help!"

Their reaction was not what she had hoped it would be.

"Hey Trunks?" Goten said, "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything. What did it sound like?" Trunks replied.

"It kinda sounded like a person's voice."

"You were probably hearing things. You know, like voices."

Needless to say, but I'll say it anyway, Videl was a little peeved. "Hey! I'm not some voice! Get me down from here!"

"Trunks! I'm hearing it again!" Goten exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm starting to hear it too!"

Videl's eye twitched. "Why you little jerks! I'm gonna beat you two into bloody pulps when I get down form here!"

As Videl continued to yell threats from her place in the air, the chibis finally realized that the voices were coming somewhere outside their fragile little minds.

"Hey Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah Trunks?"

"I think that voice is coming form behind us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure you baka!"

"Well, let's take a look."

Turning around, the two chibis saw an upside down Videl, red with anger, or was that blood rushing to her head? They didn't know the answer to that, nor did they know that she was a person.

"What is that, Trunks?" Goten questioned curiously.

"I don't know what that is."

Videl's eye twitched.

Twice.

"Why don't we throw rocks at it?"

Oh hell no. There was no way she was getting pelted by—

**/pop/**

A rock fell to the ground after hitting the Satan girl. 'Oh no, they didn't…'

**/pop/pop/**

"HOW DARE YOU THROW ROCKS AT ME?" Videl screamed, startling the two demi-saiyans.

"Hey! That thing's alive!"

"…"

"Let's poke it with a stick!"

"YOU BETTER NOT—"

**/poke/**

Videl's eye and mouth twitched.

**/poke/poke/**

Suddenly, Videl shot her arm out, grabbing the stick and breaking it. Using some unique survival skill that Gohan taught them, she whittled the broken stick into a sharp, wooden knife with her bare hands. She then cut the rope holding her in the air, releasing her. She then descended gracefully to the ground.

Her landing was not as graceful, but it was graceful enough, damn it!

A glare slowly crawled onto her face, a glare that the two chibis had only seen on two other people in their entire lives. Sure they had only lived for seven to eight years, but that was a long time for these two chibis!

Back to the glare, fear was slowly creeping into their minds. Only Vegeta and Chichi could use a glare that could scare them, and it looked like this high school girl had finally learned to use it.

Oh *%#…I mean crap. Those two chibis didn't even want Chichi to hear that they cussed, even in their thoughts.

Taking a quick glance at each other then returning their eyes to the scary lady before them, only one thing came out of their mouths.

"RUN AWAY!"

Like bats out of hell, the chibis crashed through the forest in an effort to escape this scary lady. Only one problem existed.

She was keeping up with them.

Then the last thing they had ever wanted to happen, happened.

They had sprung yet another one of Sharpner's traps. To the untrained eye, it was just a simple cage of stakes, that criss-crossed at odd angles. Oddly enough, all of the bar-like stakes had duct tape securing them together. Now how did that get here?

A tapping sound was heard. Slowly turning their eyes to the devil woman, they saw her with a self-satisfied smirk on her face, the sharpened stick tapping into the palm of her other hand.

Trunks and Goten jumped into panic mode. Dashing around their cage, they tried breaking it with their Saiyan might, but to no avail. They rammed their bodies against the side, only to see their efforts were in vain. Even ki blasts were ineffective. How could a crapily made cage keep them imprisoned?

Must be the duct tape.

* * *

It was now reaching dusk and yet, no teen had seen, heard, smelt, felt, or tasted Gohan all day.

After Gohan watched their activities for awhile, he wandered around the woods, just to make sure he had an idea where everybody was. While there were a few people he didn't find, he wasn't worried. He would find them eventually.

Now it was time to eat.

During his meal, Gohan had enjoyed a larger dinner than he was used to, mainly because Trunks and Goten were no shows. Odd. They had never missed a meal on purpose. Oh well, more food for him.

Finally, the time was right. No more would his prey walk free. It was time to hunt.

Working his way through the forest, taking care to not alert anyone to his whereabouts, Gohan came up to his first target/victim: Sharpner.

Slowly, he stalked up behind him till he was breathing on Sharpner's neck. At first, Sharpner didn't recognize the breathing, much less the presence behind him, nor did he notice the shadow that hovered right in front of him. At the moment, he was too busy thinking to himself (again? Damn he's been thinking a lot lately).

'There's no way Gohan will escape all of my traps,' Sharpner thought. The time would be soon when he would show that pansy ass mountain boy was weaker than himself. He would prove that he was worthy of Videl's favor. "That baka Gohan doesn't stand a chance against my ingenuity."

"Really?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Oh yeah. That wimp won't know what hit him when…he…" Sharpner speech drifted off as he turned around to address his unknown companion.

As he came face to face with Gohan, a look of apprehension colored his face. Gohan smiled.

"Hi."

A girlish like scream echoed throughout the land.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	19. When Fangirls Attack

Okay, I've got one for Dende and two for Videl. Anyone else? Wait, you thought I was joking? I'm being serious here. I'll give you till the chapter after this to make a bet. Then Vegas will be closed for the first time since it was founded.

Wait, has Vegas been closed since it was founded?

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Videl jerked her head in the direction the scream. She had heard that scream before and she knew of only one person that could scream that loud and that girlish.

Sharpner.

'From the sounds of it, it looks like the baka just got caught. Well, it's about time some people got eliminated.' Videl thought. After that thought the Satan girl turned back to her quarry that had quieted down after their initial panic. 'Let's see how they like getting poked.'

**/poke/**

"Hey! Watch what you do with that—" Trunks yelled.

**/poke/**

"Quit it! I mean it!" he tried again.

**/poke/poke/**

"Don't make me tell on you!"

"Oooooh, I'm so scared," Videl responded, mock fear in her voice. She was going to have as much fun with this as she possibly could.

"I'll gonna tell my mom what you did to me," Goten suddenly said.

That stopped Videl in her tracks. There was no way she wanted to face the wrath of that woman on any given day, daughter of Satan or not. Looking around as if she were being watched, she suddenly took off into the woods, leaving the two chibis trapped in their duct taped cage.

"Whew, glad she's gone."

"Yeah, good one Goten."

"Um, Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we get out of here?"

* * *

Gohan was walking through the forest, thinking to himself while he carried the body of one of the teens. So far it seemed as if all of the guys were out to get him tonight. He couldn't walk more then ten feet without them springing some kind of kamikaze attack on him, not that it mattered. He always caught them in the attempt. Oh well, time to see who's left.

Pulling out a list of names from somewhere in his gi, Gohan checked off his latest capture and examined all the other names of the people still at large. How he had been able to carry that list throughout all of the teen attacks, only Kami knew.

And he's not telling anyone.

Analyzing the list, he found something disturbing. Most of the people left were girls. Sure he had caught a few here and there, but an overwhelming number were still left out there.

Wait a second. What's Sharpner's name still doing on here?

Gohan had no idea how that was possible. Sharpner had either escaped the prison that he had erected to hold all of the students or he just had his name on the list twice, both being big possibilities.

Looking away from his list as he approached the simply constructed prison, he found something—once again—disturbing. Right in the middle of the prison stood a golden statue of the one and only Hercule Satan. At the moment, all of the imprisoned teens were calling out "Hail Satan!" over and over, as if it would somehow get them out of the prison. Ha! Fat chance of that happening.

He hadn't needed to use the duct tape yet.

However, the most disturbing thing about the scene was the fact the teens had made a golden statue. Where had they gotten the gold for that? And how did they know how to build a statue? Hmmm, this might require further investigation, but not right now. He had other business to attend to and he was going to make sure it got done.

As he deposited the body in the cell, he watched as the newly captured teen got up, walked over to the other worshiping teens and joined them in their praise. Creepy.

Taking a look at all of the teens, he noticed that indeed, Sharpner had managed to escape, how he did it only the blond guy knew. Oh well, shouldn't be that hard to catch him again.

Gohan then preceeded to go back into the woods, eyes trained on the list again. He had to figure out who would be the easiest catch since it would be easier to take the teens down one by one rather than in a group. Because he was distracted, he didn't notice the dark shape hiding in the trees above him.

Up in the tree sat the ever lovable Sharpner, waiting for his shot at capturing the demi-saiyan. This time, Gohan wouldn't make a fool of him! He would take Gohan down like the pansy ass mountain boy that he was! He would win Videl's affection and be able to keep his "Shoots and Ladders" game board that was on the line as well. Wait a minute, was his favorite game on the line or was it his name? Was it James? Oh no! Not James, his pet hamster! Now Sharpner had to win at any cost! And he was sure he would win it.

Just as he was sure that he had x-ray vision. He just didn't know how to activate it…yet.

Hey, he just used a big word!

Back to the story, Sharpner waited on his perch until Gohan reached his imaginary bull's eye. Wait, Sharpner was using his imagination on something other then himself? And he just thought again, all by himself too! His mother would be so proud.

Just as Gohan reached the bull's eye, Sharpner leapt at him. As he was flying through the air, he reached into his long hair, retrieving his secret stash of duct tape (so that's where he hides it!), and pulling out a strap of the powerful tape, while crying out a war cry. His plan: to wrap Gohan up in the tape and win the game! It was foolproof!

Almost.

Sensing a disturbance in the force…I mean air or something along the lines of that, Gohan did the first thing that came to his mind.

He flung his fist back, his elbow bent, and the backside of his hand hitting Sharpner in the face.

Continuing on his trek, Gohan didn't bother looking back at the fallen Sharpner, still engrossed with his list.

Meanwhile, Sharpner was lying on the ground, his roll of duct tape fallen at his side, his hands gripping onto his face, his beautiful face. Too consumed with the pain and hurt, Sharpner couldn't even scream in pain. What was his fist made of? Gundanium alloy?

He couldn't have been further from the truth. In fact, he was so far from it that he was at absolute zero, his gonads frozen with the rest of his body.

Or was he?

Meanwhile (yet again), Gohan continued on his way through the undergrowth when he heard giggling. Looking around him, his eyes spied a girl up ahead in a meadow looking at him. Another giggle was made and then the girl took off into the woods.

Taking off after her, he was surprised at how well the girl could elude him. That was until he caught up with her at a waterfall a few minutes later, the girl standing next to the lake, not even trying to elude him further. Gohan was so baffled by this that he didn't see the mischievous and hungry look on the girl's face.

Approaching her, he said "You gave me a good run, but this is the end of the line for you."

Mysteriously, a spotlight suddenly pinned a light on him, half-blinding him as a voice sounded off behind him, saying "I don't think so." Giggling was sounding off as well.

Turning around slowly, a deer-in-the-headlights look stapled on his face, Gohan saw he was trapped. A wall of many girls had him pinned against the lake with no other visible escape rout in sight. That was when Gohan noticed the hungry and seductive looks on the girls' faces.

Still in his deer-in-the-headlights moment, he asked "W-what do you mean?"

The leader emerged, revealing Erasa. "We have been watching you for a while now, Gohan," she said bluntly, "We were tired of waiting around for you to make a move on us, so we decide to move on you."

Still confused and half-blinded, 'What moves are they talking about?' he thought.

"And now we will make you ours, whether you like it or not, and have our way with you…every...single...one of us."

Gohan, being the Son that he was, had no idea what she was talking about. Was she talking about some kind of food or something?

Then they all lunged at him, their hands poised to grab him at a second's notice. Fear coursed throughout Gohan's body. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to stay to find out. He promptly took off, leaving them in the dust.

Never before had any of the girls seen someone walk on water before, much less run. How was he doing that? Easy. He had mystical Kami powers!

Several girls, however, thought that they were just seeing things, so they took off into lake after him, traveling about fifteen feet in before turning back. Damn those mystical Kami powers!

"Gohan! Get back here! We'll get you again before the nights' over! Just you wait!" shouted Erasa, waving her fist in the air as she watched Gohan swimming up the waterfall and disappearing at the top.

Suddenly, a figure stumbled out of the woodwork behind them. Turning around, certain thoughts still lingering on the minds of a few of the girls, they saw Sharpner enter the clearing, staring dumbfounded at the scene before him.

While many of the girls had returned to their right state of minds, the others still had lust-covered minds. As the ones in full control of their faculties return to the drawing board that had magically appeared out of nowhere to make up a new plan to capture the renegade Saiyan, the others marched up to Sharpner.

As Sharpner got a good look at the girls in front of him, he suddenly got a bad feeling. While he had no objections to sleeping with almost any girl, the looks the girls had on their faces were just…creepy.

Suddenly, he felt hands grab onto his body, firmly locked with no possible way to break their grips. There was only one thing that Sharpner could do as he found himself trapped.

He screamed.

Like a girl.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	20. The Ultimate Weapon:  Duct Tape

Let's see here, one for an outside force, one for Erasa, one for Sharpner, one for Dende, and three for Videl. Anyone else? This is the last time you get to place a bet and don't come crying to me if your silent pick wins, but you don't receive the prize.

Though, I am curious. What would ya'll think if two or more of aforementioned canidates won? Y'all still want something or do you want it to be to where you're a hundred percent right? The clock is still ticking, but only just barely so speak up or forever hold your peace.

Hmm, I think I could be a preacher with that one. I can see it now: Reverend ShadowMajin. That's got a nice ring to it.

* * *

Gohan was barreling through the woods as fast as he could, trying to get as far away as he possible could. Those girls…frightened him…a lot…more than Frieza and Cell combined times ten! And how did this start becoming a math lesson?

He vaguely recognized the scream that cried out behind him, but he wasn't going to stop and go back to find out who it was. It was every man for himself.

As he came into a meadow, he ran into a very spooked Videl. Still traumatized by his earlier encounter, he froze in the running man's stance. Videl also froze, for a different reason though. She thought that Gohan had finally caught her despite her best efforts not to be. 'Just great. I manage to stay out here for Kami knows how long and I've just been caught. Terrific. Just terrific,' she thought miserably. Then the unexpected happened.

Gohan screamed.

Which resulted in Videl screaming…err, yelling.

For a full minute (believe me, I timed it), they screamed/yelled at each other. Finally Gohan ran off into the forest at speeds that Videl could barely keep her eyes on. If it wasn't for the trees falling to the ground as Gohan ran through them, she would've never seen his exit.

Wait a sec, he ran _through_ the trees?

After walking over and inspecting the fallen trees, she discovered that she had indeed saw right. Wow. How does a guy do that and still keep running? When she was a little girl, she thought she could do that. I won't go into specifics, but she didn't manage to run through them, even though she thought she got close.

What could have caused that to happen? People don't just scream in fear for no reason at all and then decimate a few hundred trees in order to get away. Deciding to investigate, she followed Gohan's trail of mass destruction back the way he came from, astonishment clearly written on her face. She was amazed at how the trees had fallen or were thrown out of the way of the running Saiyan. Even the shrubs and other ground plants were trampled. After following the trail, she finally came to a river that eventually led to a waterfall.

Looking out across the lake towards the shoreline, she saw a bunch of girls with a drawing board, just doodling and as everyone knows, no girl can resist a drawing board. If it had an empty space on it, some kind of drawing had to go there!

Looking at the board with her "Satan vision," she could barely make out a drawing of a game level from Mario Bros. 'Well someone was being artistic tonight' she thought. Turning her attention to the girls, she saw some of the girls' clothing looked disheveled while others didn't. What had happened here?

* * *

Sharpner was trudging through the forest in a daze, his clothes tousled.

What had happened back there? One moment he was staring at a group of girls, the next moment they were…never mind.

He knew he was so sexy and handsome that girls would attack him just to have a chance with him, but come on! This was ridiculous!

Why didn't it happen more often?

Man, girls were weird.

But he had to get back to his purpose. He had to catch Gohan, no matter what the cost! He already had Videl, his name, his favorite game, his pet hamster, rights to maim his beautiful body, and his famous reputation that he himself made, on the line. And he was almost positive he would win.

Just as he was sure that an ionized atom was the only thing that kept Videl from dating him. Stupid atom.

Sharpner stopped walking. What the heck was an atom and why was it keeping him away from his Videl? This, my friends, was something that truly needed to be pondered about. After thinking with his insufficient brain, he gave up and began to walk again. The strain was a little too much for his glorious head as a migraine began to form. Stupid migraine.

Just as he had finished trudging through some underbrush, two bright lights suddenly appeared. One was a blue light heading up into the sky at what appeared to be a twenty five degree angle, Sharpner deduced. Looking towards where he rightly guessed, amazingly, where the blue light's source was, a bright yellow light flashed.

Then, as suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared. Now what was that about?

* * *

During Videl's investigation and Sharpner's ever growing list of bets and subsequent growing of a brain, Gohan was still running.

Tree after tree and bush after bush fell before the almighty legs of the frighten Saiyan. However, his running came to a sudden stop, something knocking Gohan to the ground.

Looking at what had enough power to stop a Saiyan running at full speed, he found a cage made of wooden stakes with what appeared to be duct tape keeping it together. Was this what had stopped him? And how?

Had to be the duct tape.

Suddenly, two little voice were making themselves heard. Looking carefully, he saw Trunks and Goten screaming their heads off, trying to get out of the cage. Who knew that duct tape could keep the two little demons…uhhh, chibis at bay.

And why hadn't he thought of that?

"Gohan! You've got to get us out of here!"

"Nii-chan! Please help us!"

Sighing, Gohan knew he was going to regret releasing them. But if his mother heard that he left them there to rot she would bash his head in with the frying pan and then try to get her hands on the cage herself.

He shuddered at his train of thought. There was no way he wanted to give that woman anymore power then she already had. Once he calmed down he began trying to free the chibis. He started by punching and kicking the contraption. Odd. Nothing happened. He then tried ramming the thing. Once again, no results except a sore shoulder. He even tried using ki blasts. Once again, nothing.

"Hey baka! We tried that already!" Trunks shouted, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Thanks for telling me so soon, Trunks. Maybe I should leave you here for that remark," Gohan remarked sarcastically.

Trunks shut upped. That was the last thing he wanted, the same for Goten.

"Please Nii-chan! Don't leave us here!"

Gohan sat on the ground, thinking. So far, everything was ineffective. 'I guess I have no choice.'

Standing up...again, Gohan spread his legs apart, cupping his hands together and leaning towards his right. "Guys, hit the deck!"

Trunks and Goten dove onto the ground. Normally they would have protested such drastic measures, but they wanted out damn it!

"Kaa…Meeee…" Gohan chanted, "Haa…Meeeeee…"

As the words focused his ki, a blue orb of energy formed in his hands, glowing with greater intensity with each passing second.

"HAAAA!" Gohan cried out as he launched his attack, hitting the top half of the prison.

For such a crude structure, it had a high durability. It was even resisting his Kamehameha wave! Damn duct tape! Not one to give up, Gohan poured more energy into the attack.

Slowly, the tape began to lose its hold, slowly ripping apart. Growling, he transformed into his Super Saiyan form, powering his attack even more.

The damn tape was slowly losing the battle, but it would not give up! Finally losing all patience, Gohan ascended to level two.

The tape finally lost the battle as it was torn from its stranglehold and obliterated, the rest of the cage along with it. Slowly letting his attack die down. He detransformed and waited for the boys to get up.

Slowly the two boys stood up. Looking at the remains of the cage, they saw that there was about an inch of wood sticking above the level of where their backs would be. They'd been cutting it pretty close with that one. Slowly, uncontrollable grins crossed their faces.

Twin cries echoed throughout the mountains.

"FREEEEEEEEDOM!"

* * *

Just as Videl had climbed her way down to the lake's edge, a bright blue light appeared off in the direction that she had seen Gohan run off to. A second yellow light made itself known after it, but as sudden as they appeared, they disappeared.

Then a cry of freedom echoed around her. Odd. The voices sounded very familiar.

Taking a glance at the other girls, many had been mesmerized by the lights to the point of saying "pretty" over and over and more drawn out with each usage.

"Bakas," Videl muttered under her own breath as she walked towards the brain dead girls. As she approached them, the noise of her footsteps on the grass awoken the girls from their spell, alerting them to her presence. "Hey Videl!" chirped Erasa.

"Hey Erasa. What're you guys doing?" Videl asked as she took a look at their drawing board, and then wished she hadn't. Doodles of all kinds covered every square inch on the board. Everything from hearts to stars to tick-tack-toe boards could be seen decorating the proud board. At the moment, Videl was having an urge to contribute to the board, but repressed it. She didn't know why she had that feeling, but she didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, we're just coming up with another plan to capture Gohan. He managed to escape us last time, but the next time we meet, we will catch him!" Erasa informed her friend, her speech growing more powerful with each second.

So that was why Gohan had screamed and ran away from her. What ever plan these girls had used had clearly scared him to the point of emptying his bowels. Taking a whiff of the air, she could smell that someone had, in fact, crapped their pants.

She couldn't help, but pity the poor soul.

"Well you guys keep cracking. I'm going to keep going. Later," and with that, Videl took off, trying to put as much distance between her and the drawing board. It was creeping her out with the strange urge to doodle on it.

And she couldn't figure out why.


	21. Secret Girl Language

And the polls are down. With a couple stragglers who shall go unnamed though you can look them up in the review bin, the final counts are: 1 for outside force, 2 for Erasa, 2 for Sharpner, 2 for Dende, 1 for Goku, and 6 for Videl. By the way, I forgot to mention earlier that inside trading is not gonna help you win this. You know who you are Mr. Beta of mine. Thought you'd slip in while I wasn't looking. Ha!

* * *

After releasing Trunks and Goten from their confinement, Gohan began plotting his next move. He knew that there were a few people besides the fangirls he needed to capture, along with the escaped Sharpner. They would be easy enough to capture; however, those fangirls…

Gohan shuddered. He had no idea what they were up to or what they wanted from him. All he knew was that he was going to have to be very careful around them. Thin their group out…a lot…before making a move to completely wipe them out.

Until then, who knows what they could be plotting. Stupid fangirls.

Carefully he made his way back to the waterfall, following his trail of mass wood chopping. Once he arrived at the site of terror, he crept up till he was close enough to spy on the girls, yet not close enough to be discovered. What surprised him though was that all they were doing was doodling on a drawing board. Wait, how did they get a drawing board and why were they just drawing on it? Yet another mystery to add to these unusual teens. Gohan shook his head, overwhelmed by the weirdness that was the human teenager. Why bother trying to figure out these people? First, they were incompetent at simple survival skills, then they could build golden statues from nowhere, and now these girls were just drawing. It was just about useless trying to figure them out.

Suddenly, Erasa spoke up. "Does everybody understand? Are there any questions?" Many of the girls nodded their heads, none of them asking any questions. "Okay then, move out!"

The girls began to scatter to different locations, a different objective in each girl's minds. Just watching them confused the young Saiyan. How did they make a plan with just drawings? Could it be that the drawings were the secret language of girls that he had heard so much about? It had to be. There was no other way they could not talk and write in a civilized language to come up with a plan. Hmm, he was just going to have to disrupt it.

Unfortunately, the only thing he could think of to distract them and foil their plans was to show himself to the insane fangirls. That would be the easy part, but there was a problem with that: he had nothing to fall back on once he did. Wait a second, Sharpner made all kinds of traps just to catch him. Maybe he could use those to his advantage. Gohan sighed. This half-baked plan of his was going to have to work or his end wouldn't be pretty.

Nope, not pretty at all.

Walking out of his hiding spot and into plain sight, Gohan called out "Hey girls! I'm right over here!"

Every girl whipped their head so fast to look at him that Gohan swore they should have gotten whiplash. Gulping as they gazed at him with lustful looks, Gohan began to regret his decision. If they caught him now, he was dead meat.

And dead meat isn't pretty at all.

"ATTACK!" one of the girls shouted as the boy-obsessed fangirls stampeded towards the frightened Saiyan.

Gohan's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and he soiled himself. After regrouping, Gohan tore off into the forest, hoping beyond hope that his foolhardy plan worked.

Pray for his soul.

* * *

Sharpner was in the process of thinking. Yes, you heard me, thinking...again. As painful as this was to him, he just had to come up with a plan. A plan that would ensure his destined victory over his enema...uhhh, that can't be right. I think he meant enamel. No, not that either. Could it be enemy? Yeah, enemy has to be it. Glad we got that covered.

Anyways, the blond boy had so much at stake right now; his ever growing list was proof of that. And it continued to grow with Kami knows what.

And he's too freaked out with what's on it to tell anyone.

Suddenly, he felt the ground moving. It started out as a small tremor, but was gradually increasing in strength with each passing second. What could be causing this? (my soul goes to who ever can guess what's causing it)

Suddenly, Gohan busted through the undergrowth, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't even give his archrival Sharpner a second glance as he disappeared further into the trees. Curious, Sharpner looked in the direction from which Gohan came from and wished he hadn't.

First he soiled himself, then he regrouped, and then soiled himself again. A stampede of the girls he found earlier was rushing right at him, crazy looks on their faces. Probably because they wanted more of the Sharpenator. It seemed like no one could resist his charm.

Before he could move or even pick his nose, he was trampled by the mob of girls, his girlish screams muffled beneath the latest fashion in footwear. For what seemed like forever, feet after feet crushed his breaking body until every single last girl had personally stepped on our brain dead hero.

Once the girls were gone, Sharpner stood up, footprints decorating his body, a bewildered look on his face.

"Ow," he said, and promptly fell face first into the ground. A weakly said "Why me?" soon followed it.

* * *

It had been awhile since Videl's escape from the gang of girls and their tempting board of doodles. Thoughts of said drawing board were still making her shudder.

When she had deemed that she was far enough away from the waterfall, she realized that she had left Trunks and Goten in that seemingly indestructible cage without torturing them long enough. Those little monsters still had to pay for treating her like a dead carcass that just happened to be hanging in a tree. Heading off in a random direction full of determination, Videl hurried back to the spot she thought she had left them but for some reason she couldn't find it.

Looking around her, she knew she recognized the area as where she left the chibis. Then something strange caught her eye.

There, off to her right, was a torn piece of duct tape.

A little further off, she found pieces of wood and tape scattered around; not big pieces, mind you, but in very small pieces. The wood itself looked a little burned. The tape showed little to no damage at all. Videl gave a low whistle. That was some duct tape.

Then she found the cage, or what was left of it. It looked like the top part had been blown off by some incredible force. The only part left of it was sticking out of the ground, about a foot of it left.

Using her "Satan brain," she tried to think of what could of caused such destruction. Hmmm...what could've possibly done this...not just anything could've done it...had to be something powerful, that's for sure...wait a second. The lights! The lights that flashed by earlier happened around this area. But could they've been powerful enough to destroy duct tape? What could this all mean?

Brain overload. Brain overload.

Oh crap. She was thinking too much. She knew that she wasn't as pitiful as Sharpner when it came to brain power, but she still didn't like to use her brain unless she was fighting. Great. Just when she needed it the most, she couldn't even use it.

There was some kind of word for this and what that word was, she didn't know. She just knew there was some kind of word for it. She needed to start paying attention in class.

…

What was she thinking? Paying attention in class. She had to be losing her mind.

It was the only explanation she had.

Suddenly, a lot of screams came from...somewhere else, disrupting Videl's moment of complete and utter confusion. It sounded like girl screams. There were many of them so that ruled out Sharpner.

What was going on?

* * *

Gohan was sweating profusely.

His plan had worked like a charm. The moment he ran into the minefield of traps, he was saved.

Barely.

The fangirls had managed to not only keep up with him, but had gained ground on him pretty quickly. They were almost within hand's reach of capturing the Saiyan.

Then the traps were sprung.

One by one and sometimes two, the girls fell victim to the traps, each girl letting out a scream as she was caught. Pits had opened up, ropes securing around ankles and jerking the victim into the air, you name it.

Now he had to haul them back.

Oh boy.

He knew the moment he let even one of the girls out of their trapped position, that one would jump him; so that ruled out simply freeing them from the traps and dragging them back. He sighed. Time to pull out the big guns.

He reached into his gi and pulled out the bane of chibis and fangirls alike.

Duct tape.

'The nights' not getting any younger, might as well get started,' Gohan thought morosely. And if one of you fine readers has a dictionary, let me know what that word means.

More shrieks were heard throughout the night, the screams mingling with the sound of stretching tape.

It had taken two hours to tape up and drag the struggling girls to the prison mentioned from an earlier chapter. Needless to say the girls had resisted to the bitter end or as much as they could resist when tied up in a ball of duct tape.

Tired and sweaty, Gohan wondered how much time he had left when he noticed the sky was starting to become light.

He had to hurry now. Dawn was approaching.


	22. Golden Statues Never Last

Time was up.

The moment the sun had appeared on the horizon, Gohan had headed back to the house. He had managed to catch a couple more people, but that was all. Once he arrived at the house he had his mom give the end game call.

That was a mistake.

A big mistake.

"EVERYONE, BACK TO THE HOUSE!" Chichi screamed, making three demi-saiyans almost go deaf.

I reiterate, a big mistake.

Slowly, time passed by and no one emerged from the dense forest. As Gohan grew bored, he counted the students to make sure that there was someone still out there, coming up one short in his counting.

So there was someone left.

Gohan had to be getting soft, just had to be. It was the only explanation he had for not capturing that one lone student.

And a lousy one at that.

Then the sound of someone stumbling through the woods caught his ears. Locating where the sound was coming from, he spotted the winner.

Sharpner?

How the heck did he miss him? Gohan knew the dim-witted blond guy had escaped but hadn't put much thought into it, thinking that it would be just as easy to catch him again.

He thought wrong.

"Congratulations Sharpner. You win," was all that Gohan had to say. Hey, if you were thinking no one was gonna win, you wouldn't have made a congratulaion speech too.

Sharpner, on the other hand, couldn't have looked any happier than Goten and Trunks on a sugar high, footprints and everything...oh Kami, let's hope he doesn't have a sugar high.

But it would explain Sharpner's thinking process.

Suddenly, another stumbling teen emerged from the dreaded forest.

Videl.

'Huh? Two winners? Never thought that would happen,' thought Gohan. Then a thought hit him. Did he ever run into Videl? He couldn't remember an instant where he saw her. She had to have done a good job evading him. Well if that don't beat all.

"Wow. We have two winners everybody. Give 'em a round of applause," Gohan announced while he started clapping.

Very few people clapped. /sigh/ you'd think that school would've taught them good sportsmanship.

Apparently not.

Suddenly, Gohan became very suspicious. According to all of his earlier counts, only one student should've come bumbling out of the thicket. Turning around to face the other students, he was met with the scene of different groups of teens talking to each other, oblivious to everything around them. Well that wasn't anything out of the ordinary unless you counted that one strange green guy off by himself...wait, a strange green guy?

Examining the green dude, Gohan nearly hit himself in the head.

What was Dende doing here?

And how had he escaped the evil clutches of Mr. Popo so fast? Had to be that mystical Kami power.

"Hey everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Chichi called out, attracting the attention of the incredibly bored teens.

As the mob made it's way to the food, Gohan pulled the little green guardian away for some private time.

"What are you doing here Dende," Gohan hissed to the little Namek.

Quickly, Dende silenced Gohan by using one of his Kami guardian skills, putting his hand over Gohan's mouth.

Such amazing Kami powers.

"Quiet or Popo's gonna hear you," the Namek said frightenedly. "He's searching for me right now and I can't stand another one of those cures of his."

The automatic shudder crawled up Gohan's spine. Nodding his head, Dende removed his hand from the demi-saiyan's mouth. "So what are you planning on doing?"

Dende looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I was planning on hiding out here, but if you could catch me as fast as you did, then Popo would surely be able to do the same. Do you know any place I can hide for," Dende stopped to do some quick calculations, "three months, two weeks, four days, and sixteen hours?"

Gohan rubbed his chin in thought. It was a couple minutes before he answered. "Head west for several hundred miles. You should be able to find that island Piccolo left me on and stay there for a while. That should buy you a month at most."

Shaking his hand in gratitude, the Namekian took off westward, leaving Gohan behind without so much as a good bye. As soon as Dende left, Gohan's stomach rumbled. Ah, finally he could get something to eat. Hopefully the little demons hadn't eaten all of the food yet. Heading towards the house with a mission at hand, our starving hero managed to make it in time to grab some kind of food before Trunks and Goten ate it all.

What followed was yet another boring breakfast scene that I won't bother writing about...again.

Sighing in contentment, Gohan then dug around in his gi, pulling out two beaded bracelets (geez, how much stuff does he carry in that thing anyways?). "Hey Videl! Sharpner! Come over here!" Gohan called out.

The two teens that went by those names walked over to him and looked at him expectantly. "I'm giving you two these bracelets, so you can come into the house without my mom bashing you in the head," Gohan told them. The two teen's eyes grew wide with shock. "What? You didn't think we would allow all of you campers to walk around in the house, did you? If anyone so much as took a step into the house, they would get a concussion or brain damage or a crushed skull or a—."

"So these bracelets will show that we are allowed in the house, right?" interrupted Videl, eyeing the bracelets in the demi-saiyan's hand. All of those excruciating injuries were starting to frightened her…badly.

"Right. Once you open the door, just hold your arm up so mom will see the bracelet. Don't lose it or you can kiss your beds goodbye. By the end of the day, my mom and I would probably forget that you're supposed to sleep inside. Understood?"

The two nodded their heads vigorously. They both wanted those beds badly and if they lost their bracelets for what ever reason, they'd destroy the mountainside to get them back. Without hesitation the two teens took the beaded bracelets and started to put them on, running into their first obstacle.

They couldn't put the damn bracelets on.

Sharpner's reasons for having trouble were easy to understand. He was a guy who didn't wear jewelry, so the concept of putting on a bracelet was confusing. Videl's were easy to spot too. Being a tomboy, she rarely wore jewelry, thus she had a very small collection that she never wore.

Does that making any sense to you people?

Noticing their trouble, Gohan, being the nice guy that he was, decide to help. "Here, I'll put them on for you."

Taking the bracelet from Videl, he wrapped the troubling thing around her wrist, tying the ends together. This show of helpfulness was once again interpreted wrongly by Sharpner. The way he saw it, Gohan was making a move on his girl, the one he _won_ fair and square, along with his name, James, "Shoots and Ladders" and…

Anyways, this just put a frown on Sharpner's face. 'How dare that mountain boy touch my girl!'

Videl just watched Gohan work. He seemed to know what he was doing, so she let him have at it. Just one more step to getting that lovely bed of hers. Once he finished, she thanked him and walked off. Gohan then turned to Sharpner. "Okay. Your turn."

Sharpner handed him the bracelet and let Gohan tie it on him. Once Gohan had finished, Sharpner leaned down to Gohan and scowled. "Watch yourself Mountain Boy," he said with disdain, then turned and walked away. Gohan just looked at him strangely. 'What's his problem?'

"Whatever," Gohan muttered under his breath. He then started to walk away when one of the girls approached him. He eyed her warily, last nights' encounter still fresh in his memory.

(Insert freaky flashback scene)

"What are we doing today, Gohan?" the girl asked. Gohan, who was still in the land of flashbacks, just stared at her for a second before coming back to reality and answering her question. "Just…do whatever you like today. Last night was exhausting...for everyone." He then turned and walked into the woods to do whatever it is that Saiyans do.

Videl watched Gohan leave. True she wanted to talk to the guy about the many questions running marathons in her head, but seeing the exhausted look on his face made her reconsider. Turning away from the vacating Saiyan, she saw something that made her freeze. "What...the hell...is that?" she said very coldly...or chilly...which ever you prefer.

Right in front of her line of sight was the golden statue of Hercule. How it was made, she didn't know, nor did she know where the gold came from.

But that's besides the point.

The point is there was a statue of her dad in all of his laughing glory. She had to destroy that…that…_thing_.

Immediately, she began marching over to the idol, cracking her knuckles as she drew closer. However, a few students jumped in the middle of her warpath, blocking her from the target of her aggression.

"Videl, please, don't do anything rash," one student said.

"Yeah Videl, we need this. You don't know what it's like sitting in a cage with nothing to do," another reasoned.

In response, Videl decided to turn on her new Chichi glare. The students froze, fear laced in their eyes. Oh, she could get use to this. There was just one problem.

The students were still in her way.

A few punches and kicks later, the statue's defenders were defeated. A couple of broken bones and a kid who would never walk again wasn't too much collateral damage, was it?

Reaching up to the statue, Videl got a grip on the hideous thing and began squeezing. Slowly the pressure from the Satan girl began to overwhelm the statue as it twisted and turned like silly putty. When she finished, the once proud statue looked more like a large crumpled up paper wad, only made of gold. Then she punted the golden ball high into the mountains, never to be seen again, or at least that's what Videl thought would happen. Poor, deluded girl.

Dusting her hands off, Videl turned to her speechless classmates. Never had they seen such a scene of brute force, and now were concerned that if they angered her, they would be her next target.

All except Sharpner.

Walking to her as suave as he could be…manage…whatever, he draped his arm around the Satan girl's shoulders and said "So Videl. It's just you and me tonight."

Videl's eye twitched.

Twice.

Three times.

Sharpner never knew what hit him.

* * *

Well this is special. I got a lot of people who got my winning people half right. And don't you say anything AV. You knew who was going to win before I even posted this fic. But on to more important business. I feel like I owe you half winners some kind of consolation prize. So any ideas on what ya'll want?

I'd like to thank Henry-Coreen-Lover125 for answering my all important question. Now I ask the rest of you: What is the reason for girls drawing on a teacher's markerboard? Seriously, I'd like to know that answer sometime in my lifetime. I'm not even afraid to waste the taxpayers' money to figure this mystery out. So please, answer the question.

And for those of you who were wondering what morosely meant, it's just a big word that means gloomy, according to the dictionary that is AnimeCowgirl. Thanks for telling that word AC.


	23. Pan Wielders Unite!

So let me get this straight. Girls doodle on marker boards because they have this instinct or compulsion to do it? Usually because they want to show and compare their drawing abilities or they're just bored? Does this sound right to all you women folk?

Yet again, another cliche chapter. It gets harder and harder to be somewhat orginal these days. Hmmm, must find out why.

* * *

It had been a pleasant day. Nothing good happened, but nothing bad had occurred either. Most of the teens had done like they did the first day wandering around aimlessly with some kind of purpose in mind. Your guess is as good as mine to figure that purpose out.

One thing that stuck out though, was that Gohan hadn't been seen all day except for lunch, with damp hair and droplets of water running down his arms.

The girls couldn't keep their eyes off of him.

Apparently, Gohan had taken a dip in the lake earlier to relax after last nights harrowing experiences and had fallen asleep floating out in the middle of the lake. Those poor girls. Never got a chance to attack him or properly drool over him for that matter.

Better luck next time.

The day had also been a good one for Videl. All day she rubbed the fact that she got to use a toilet in the faces of all the other girls while said girls glared at her in jealousy. Yep, it was a good day.

As the sun began to set, Videl decided it was time to inspect her sleeping quarters for the night. There she found out that she had just lucked out.

Barely.

The guestrooms that she and Sharpner were staying in just happened to be across the hall from each other. She was lucky that she had a room to herself, but the fact that Sharpner was just across the hall from her was not a very comforting thought.

Yet, she wasn't very tired and Videl wasn't just about to just lay on a bed, no matter how comfortable it was, when she could do something else. So what was the young Satan girl supposed to do?

She could always explore the Son house. Yeah, that what she'd do. What else had the girl to do? Besides, Gohan told her to always explore her surroundings, so she wouldn't be doing anything wrong. Getting off her nice soft bed, Videl left her room and started walking down the hallway and down the stairs to the bottom floor.

Walking into the living room, she took notice of many picture frames sitting on the fireplace mantle, many of them beckoning for her to look at them. So Videl naturally made the best choice that she could, walking over to have a look at such welcoming photos.

Studying the pictures carefully, she saw many of them were of Gohan and Goten, sometimes with Chichi, sometimes not. Then one of what appeared to be a young Gohan sitting on the shoulder of a man who looked like an older Goten, dressed in an orange gi with a blue undershirt, caught the girl's eye. Taking in the picture fully, one thing stood out of the picture to Videl.

The child had a long, brown monkey tail attached to him. How bizarre.

Another picture caught her attention then. In this one it looked like Gohan was seven or eight with long, spiky, black hair reaching past his shoulder blades. He was wearing a purple gi with a red sash and wristbands and a white puffy looking collar. Next to the smiling boy, was a very tall, very stoic…_green man?_ He also wore a purple gi, but with a light blue sash, a white mantle and cape with a white turban.

This struck Videl as odd. How did Gohan know a green man? And what was more troubling was that she could swear she had seen the green guy from somewhere. Then something more troubling struck her.

Two arms had snaked their way around her waist.

"What cha doin' babe?" asked Sharpner as seductively as he could (and failing miserably).

Videl's eye twitched.

However, before Videl could seek retribution, she realized that she couldn't cause damage to the Son's house with Sharpner's face. This caused a quandary for the girl, whose hand was shaking, begging to imbed itself firmly into Sharpner's being.

"Ya know. There's plenty of room in my bed, or yours for that matter, for both of us to get a bit…more friendly in," Sharpner suggested, turning on his Sharpner charm to the max.

Too bad that Videl was repelled by it rather than attracted to it.

Videl then reached out, grabbed the first thing her hand touched, and smacked Sharpner with it. It didn't matter what it was she hit the baka with, just that it got rid of the blond headed pest.

**/CLANG/**

And Sharpner was down for the count, a fresh lump growing on his head with an interesting puff of smoke rising from it.

Videl blinked and looked at her weapon.

A frying pan.

But this wasn't just any frying pan. It was…Chichi's Frying Pan of Doom!

Videl stared at her weapon, analyzing it.

This could be useful.

A slight movement caught her eye. Sharpner's body was twitching. Thinking over her options carefully, Videl finally rested on her preferred choice.

**/CLANG/**

'There. That should keep Sharpner out of my hair till bedtime. Then I'll give him a couple more whacks to make sure he doesn't wake up and sneak into my room,' she thought, holding the pan up, just in case he tried to move again.

Gohan choose that time to walk into the room. He stopped in mid-step when he came upon the scene of Sharpner's fallen body, two fresh lumps on his head, with an angry Videl holding…gasp! The Frying Pan of Doom!

Gohan paled, his face a color of white only a white sheet could be jealous of. Slowly, so as not to attract the wrath of the pan wielder, he backed out of the room, not willing to face the almighty frying pan again.

Or at least not right now.

In the next room, Trunks and Goten were curled up into the fetal position, mumbling incoherently. They had heard the clangs and were scared to the point of being committed to a mental institution. If one were to smell the air, you would find that they had also soiled themselves.

Unfortunately for the two chibis, Chichi had decided to walk into the room at that moment. Catching the smell in the air, she pinched her nose, her eyes watering. "Boys! That's disgusting! Don't ever do that again!" she reprimanded, reaching into her pocket to pull out her precious frying pan…(does anyone get the feeling that she's treating them like dogs?)

Only to discover that it was missing.

This puzzled Chichi to no end. She rarely left the pan out where just anybody could pick it up. The last time she had, Goten and Trunks tried to destroy it, but accidentally blew up her stove. They had hidden out in Gohan's room for a month, hoping against hope that Chichi would never find them.

She found them. And then proceeded to teach them a lesson that they would never forget. Aw…such wonderful memories.

But as of now, she had to find her frying pan. For the time being though, she needed a replacement. Walking into the kitchen, she reached up for a frying pan, which had a huge dent in it, hanging from the wall. While she didn't want to use such a treasured heirloom, it would have to do…for now. And if she found out that the two chibis had something to do with her frying pan's disappearance, she would make them feel very sorry.

Very sorry indeed.

Thunder sounded off in the distance, lightning flashed as Son Chichi laughed manically, the frying pan shaking in the hand of the Son matriarch.

Once again, Gohan decided to walk into the room at that time. He had just recovered from his earlier scare when he walked in on the frightening spectacle. Upon seeing his mother laughing evilly, a dented frying pan in her hand, he paled a color whiter than white itself. If only one were to look at him, they would have been blinded from the sheer whiteness of it.

Fortunately for his health, his mother had yet to notice him.

Slowly, he walked out of the room, to cower somewhere safe. He didn't know if he was going to survive the night with two pan wielding women in the vicinity.

Pray for him.


	24. Blond Boogeymen

This one's for you Shadowsole.

* * *

It was a dark night. Stars littered the sky and the moonlight glowed on everything in sight. Every once in awhile, some clouds would float overhead, covering the night's sky. It was at these moments that a cloaked figured would dash from one rocky outcrop to another. The figured had been doing this all night, trying to avoid his pursuer. He knew that man with his flying carpet would do anything and everything in his power to capture him.

Suddenly, the world seemed to stop and slowly went up before a rush of air blew out of his lungs, his chest landing heavily on the rocky ground.

Stupid rock.

Looking by his feet, a small little stone protruded from the ground. Removing his cloak hood from his head, Dende glared at the tiny menace. How dare that seemingly innocent rock hinder his dashing. What had he ever done to it to make it trip him?

Suddenly, Dende saw the moonlight reappearing, its light glow crawling towards him. Forgetting about the rock, but promising vengeance on it later, Dende jumped to his feet and rushed to the closest outcrop, hiding behind it just in the nick of time. Breathing ragged breaths, Dende slowly recovered himself, his hands on his knees and hunched over. He needed to get out more. The exercise he was getting from all this scurrying was being a killer on his thighs. Feel the burn my butt.

"That...was a close...one," Dende said as he panted.

"Indeed it was," a kind voice said from behind him.

"Oh, you were watching?" Dende asked standing up straight. The voice sounded very familiar, but the young guardian couldn't quite place it.

"Yes I was. I've been looking for you all night, Dende."

Dende's eyes grew wide, thoughts of horrible remedies flashing through his head. Slowly and fearfully, the young Namek turned his head and saw the last thing he wanted to see.

There before him stood Mr. Popo in all of his genie glory, floating on his magical carpet.

Dende started backing away, his hands trembling before him as fear coursed through his body. "No..." the guardian whispered.

Mr. Popo started floating towards him with his arms sticking out, his hands ready to grab him.

Suddenly, Dende fell over backwards, falling onto his behind. Looking at what tripped him, the tiny rock from before lay in front of him. What was that rock's problem?

A dark shadow eclipsed the green guardian bringing him back to the world of reality. Looking up, he saw Popo reaching down to him.

A scream rang out across the land making all those who heard it pity the poor soul.

* * *

As Videl was…what was she doing again? Oh yes, as Videl was finishing her business with Sharpner, one last picture caught her eye. Analyzing it, her brain managed to realize that this picture was different from the others.

In it, a man and a boy were laying down on a hill, arms folded and resting behind their heads. The man was wearing white shirt with an orange and black jacket and green pants. The boy was wearing purple gi pants with a white Chinese style button up shirt. But one thing stood out about them from the rest.

They were both blonds.

Since their eyes were close, Videl couldn't tell what their eye color was, so any other clue she could've gathered was nowhere to be found. Who were these people? Some very distant cousins or something?

A groan from Sharpner snapped her from her thoughts. 'How is he still conscious?' she thought angrily. She didn't know how many more hits with the frying pan it would take to put him out of commission, but she was willing to find out. Before she could lift the terrible pan, a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning with accompanying evil laughter sounded off. When she looked in the direction it came from, she saw a bit of white light so bright that it almost blinded her.

'What is it about this place that keeps trying to blind me?' she complained mentally.

Rubbing the strain from her eyes, she then saw Gohan backing into the room, scared and deathly white pale. He was so white that his face was actually shining. 'So that's what almost blinded me…again. Must run in the family or something.'

Rolling her eyes, she decided to use…I mean, talk to Gohan about the odd, blond picture. "Hey Gohan," she called out, trying to get his attention.

Turning around, his pale face filling with color as if nothing had happened, Gohan answered "Yes?"

Videl shook off the urge to sweatdrop before asking "Could you help me out with something? I was looking at these pictures and noticed this picture of blonds. Who are they, your cousins?"

Walking closer to get a better look, Gohan stared at the picture of his father and himself in Super Saiyan form. He was wondering how to answer the question when Videl gave him the perfect cop out.

"Yeah, they're my cousins on my dad's side. Haven't seen them in several years though."

Videl pondered this. She couldn't help, but think there was a strong resemblance between Gohan and the blond boy. But if Gohan said they were cousins, they were cousins.

"I didn't know Son Goku had any family besides you and your family," she said.

"We didn't either until my Uncle hunted us down when I was four. Haven't seen him since either. Few years later, we ran into those two. They stayed for awhile and left."

There was something odd with his story. She could tell he was telling the truth to some degree, but whether he was twisting facts or leaving something out, she didn't know, so she left it as is. She knew she couldn't just accuse the boy of lying, especially when she was being allowed to spend the night in his house...and in a bed...and a soft bed at that...with polka dots on it...

"Um, could I ask you a favor?" Videl asked.

"Sure. What?"

"You see this baka," Videl gestured to the body that was once Sharpner. "I have a feeling that he's gonna try to get in my room sometime during the night. I was wondering if you could do something about it."

Gohan frowned. He couldn't have that happen, even if he had no idea what Sharpner was planning to do. "Hmm, tell you what. You sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep in yours. If he comes in, he'll run into me rather then you. Okay?"

Videl smiled…whoa, she did what? Has the world come to an end? Noooo! It's the apocalypse! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

"Thanks Gohan. I just hope he doesn't try anything."

"No problem. Let me show to my room."

Heading up the staircase, Gohan led Videl to his room. "Just let me get a change of clothes and it's all yours."

Picking out a gi at random and some underwear, he left the room, closing the door behind him. With nothing else to do, Videl headed off to the bathroom, to get a much wanted shower.

Downstairs, Gohan picked up the somewhat unconscious Sharpner and carried him to his room. Tossing the blond onto his bed face down, Gohan turned out the light and closed the door behind him.

* * *

It wasn't until close to midnight that Sharpner woke up. Looking around in confusion, it took him a good ten minutes to figure out where he was. Smirking to himself, he walked out of his bedroom and stood in front of the door to Videl's room. Looking around to make sure that no one was awake or watching him, he slowly crept into the room, closing the door behind him.

Sharpner tip toed to the bed as silently as possible that even a Namek would have had a hard time hearing him. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around the sleeping body of Videl. That's when things got weird.

Somehow, Videl had gotten very muscular while he had been out of commission. Her body was bigger than he remembered too. Nor did it ever glow with a golden aura before.

Wait. Since when did Videl have a golden aura?

Sure Sharpner had envisioned that Videl had some kind of heavenly light following her where ever she went, but this was ridiculous. Plus she never had bright blonde hair or teal eyes before. He couldn't even remember a time when she growled.

Sharpner's eyes shrank to two tiny dots. This wasn't Videl. This was a guy. A very well muscled, angry guy who was growling at him.

A girlish scream echoed throughout the mountain range.

* * *

The door to the room came crashing open as Sharpner barreled out of the room, tripping on himself and sliding on the smooth, polished wooden floor. That's when everyone else came out in a panic to see what the commotion was.

They came out to find Sharpner laying in the fetal position, mumbling incoherent things. Something about a blond man and wanting his mommy.

So precious.

Trunks snickered. "A full grown teenager wants his mommy. How rich."

Gohan kneeled down next to the frightened boy and asked "Sharpner, what happened?"

After Sharpner found his voice, which was hiding in his underwear, he attempted to answer the question. And don't ask me why his voice was hiding where it was. You don't want to know.

"T-t-there was a-a blond g-guy in that b-bedroom! H-he was g-growling at me like I was a steak!"

Trunks looked at Goten. "If he's a steak, then I must be caviar."

Gohan chuckled under his breath. How he did such a feat is anyone's guess, including Kami. "Let me check the room." Walking to the crashed door, Gohan shook his head in disgruntlement. He just knew he was gonna have to make a new door tomorrow. Looking in the room, he saw nothing, just as he thought. Returning to the group, he said "No one's in there."

Sharpner refused to accept that. "I know what I saw. I went in there to see my girl," at this Videl shook with rage, "and I laid down with a blond-haired man with teal eyes."

Chichi looked at Gohan with a questioning look. She just knew he had something to do with this.

Videl gritted her teeth. "I knew you would try and sneak into my room. I had Gohan switch rooms with me. But Gohan doesn't have blond hair." Videl looked at Gohan, examining him.

Fortunately, Gohan thought of an excuse. "I was in the kitchen having a little snack."

Chichi then decided to end the whole conversation. "Well, whoever it was isn't there anymore. Everyone go back to bed. And if I hear that you tried to sneak into this young lady's room again, I'll kick your butt to where the moon used to be, got it?"

Sharpner gulped and nodded. He was too scared to even think anything perverted tonight. He would end up lying awake for most of the night, paranoid about anything that moved or made a sound.

As Videl returned to Gohan's room, she noticed that Gohan had walked into his mother's room, probably to talk about Sharpner's bogeyman or something. Whatever. She was too tired to think of it anymore.

In Chichi rooms, the mother of the Sons wanted an explanation. "Well?"

Gohan sighed. "Videl had told me earlier that she thought Sharpner would try to pull something tonight. I just had her sleep in my room in case anything did happen. Turns out she was right."

Chichi looked thoughtful. "Okay then, what was the whole Super Saiyan thing for?"

Gohan chuckled. "I just wanted to scare him a bit. I didn't expect him to bust down the door though. Don't worry; I'll fix it in the morning."

"Darn right you are."

As Gohan walked out the room, he stopped and turned around. "Hey Mom? If Sharpner's a steak, what would you be?"

Chichi thought about it…hard. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Lobster," was his answer.

"Oh, so expensive. What would you be?"

"I'd like to think veal."

"I agree with that."

Gohan then smiled the Son grin. "All of this food talk is making me hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" said Chichi with a laugh.

"Umm, when I'm asleep."

"Well then get back to bed! I'm not running an all you can eat buffet here!"


	25. It's Official, I'm Out of Ideas

It was finally time. It was the day that all of the OSH students would be returning to Satan City; returning to their every day lives, returning to their families, returning to…whatever else I haven't mentioned. The point is they were returning to the place they called home. If you think I left something out…

Too bad.

It had been five days since the Golden Boogeyman incident. Sharpner was just returning to normal or as normal as he could get. Your guess is as good as mine when it comes to what's normal for Sharpner. Since that event had happened, Sharpner had been keeping his distance from Videl, always thinking that if he wrapped his arms around her, she would turn into the blond haired man.

Too bad it couldn't last.

Videl had been enjoying herself immensely. She didn't have to worry about Sharpner making the sneak attack, lovey dovey crap he always pulled. It was like she was floating on air until that last day.

When Sharpner launched his latest wooing attempt.

Putting his arm on her shoulders, Sharpner once again tried to sway her with sweet nothings. /sigh/ some girls have all the luck. "Hey babe, I know it's been awhile, so why don't we make up for lost time, eh?"

Where was that frying pan when she needed it?

Resorting to her good old fashion fist, Sharpner was given a one way ticket to the nearest tree, courtesy of Videl's fist-in-face express.

That should hold him for a couple hours.

Even though nothing of note had happened, rumors of a handsome blond man that were circulating throughout the local gossip groups were still very popular. After hearing Sharpner's twisted version of what had happened that night, many of the guys thought that they could take the blond guy down due to the fact that they were Hercule trained fighters.

I don't think I need to tell you how delusional that line of thinking was.

The girls were a different story, however.

"How handsome is the guy?"

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Is my hair alright? I want to look my best if he comes back."

"Is he…you know…big?"

And other such…things…were being said by the girls. Search parties were formed to find the mysterious guy, but to no avail. No one could find hide or hair of the guy, much to the dismay of the fangirls.

Wait a second...what was that last question? ...Uhh, never mind.

Now on to more important news.

The air jet was just arriving with the teacher that had abandoned…err, oh what am I saying, he did abandon them…at the helm of the plane. As the soon-to-be ex-teacher landed the air jet on Son property, the students gathered around, each student wanting to be the first on said jet. That was when the sun hit the shiny exterior of the plane, blinding all of the students.

It's official; not only were the Sons trying to blind everybody, but the Sons' property had it out for them too.

And they say nature doesn't fight back.

As the teenagers painstakingly tried to regain their vision, the teacher had just decided to talk. "Hey everybody! I hope you all had a great time! I know I did without you demons annoying the hell out of me. Now get your annoying butts onto the jet so we can go home. I'm late for my two o' clock waxing as it is," he ordered the semi-blinded students.

…I...I can't…say anything about that. That…mental image is…just too disturbing.

After a couple of traffic jams when all of the teens tried to enter the jet at the same time, everyone was finally on the plane, ready to go. After the teacher gave Chichi the money that she was owed, he dove into the air jet and took off.

Good riddance…I mean, so long suckers...err, that wasn't right either.

Anyways, the Son family just waved as the jet disappeared in the distance.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Gohan said as he dropped his arm to his side.

Goten, still waving his arms in his ever happy state, said "That was fun! I hope we can do that again!"

Gohan's face fell. There was no way he was going through that all over again. Taking a look at his mother, he was glad to find that Chichi was too enveloped with the envelope of cash in her hands to take notice of…well…anything. Gohan and Goten could have been dancing naked around her and she would have never known.

Not that Gohan was going to do that anytime soon...but Goten might.

It wasn't until later that night that Chichi managed to find her voice or brain for that matter. Where they were hiding, she didn't know, but it didn't matter now, she had found them and that was that.

It was amazing to watch her throughout the day as she cooked lunch and dinner, cleaned the house, did the laundry, watched her soaps, and completed her other household chores while holding the cash, her eyes still engrossed by it. Chichi was so spellbound that she never noticed that Gohan and Goten had run away for the whole day, only coming to the house when it was lunchtime.

It was that night that Gohan uttered the fateful words that would determine his future…not forever of course, but for a long time.

A very long time.

"You know? I kinda miss all of those guys. It seems a little quiet around here without them," Gohan said out loud.

"Do you really feel that way?" Chichi asked as she was counting her money for the one thousandth time that day.

"Yeah, I never expected to feel that way. Weird, huh?"

"That's perfect!" Chichi shouted, still engrossed with the money. "What would you say if I sent you to school with those darling children?"

"I'd say you have a screwed up sense of what's darling."

A cold glare was all that was needed to shut him up. If it wasn't for that glare, Chichi probably would have kept staring at the money for the rest of the night.

So tragic.

"Well too bad. I've decided to send you to Orange Star High at the beginning of next semester."

It took a whole minute…make that two minutes…for that to register in Gohan's mind.

"WHAT?"

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long, but like the title says, I'm completely out of ideas for this fic. Tried to wrap this up the best I could and this was the end result. Sorry to all of you who wanted a Gohan/Videl get together, but I couldn't figure out how to put that in here and I wasn't about to force it in either. Once again, I apologize that it didn't show up.

I had a thought the other day. Would ya'll be opposed to a part II to this? Or is this enough of this little world I created?

Thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, and enjoy this tour through the bowels of my mind. Special thanks goes to the fan base who gave a majority of the reviews and helped give me ideas along the way.

Until next time,

ShadowMajin


End file.
